Who will have Kagomes heart?
by CUBANKITTENKAGOME
Summary: Inu once again hurts Kagome with Kikyo. Kag doesnt put up wit it and finds someone else. Now Inu has competition with many including someone you would never ever expect...hint: The person you will never guess would never love Kag in the series
1. Narakus plan prt1

**summary: **

**Naraku has figured out that he needs to get rid of Kagome, She is the one that brought and keeps the gang together and makes Inu seem stronger. How can he get rid of her if he cant do it by force? Should he try the honey trick (being kind). Not only that but some new guy is drawing Kagomes heart away from Inu, can Inu show Kagome his true feelings for her before the new guy wins her over?**

**Ch1: Get rid of Kagome!**

Sango cought and casted her boomerang bone yet again while riding Kirara who was dodging the energy beams that were trying to hit her and Sango. Kouga zoomed past them didging the beams as well and both gaurding Inuyasha and Kagome who were out of character, they had seemed to be embracing one another, Kagome cowering in fear in his arms and Inuyasha cursing under his breath doing nothing but Holding Kagome closely. That was unlike either of them and something wasnt right.

Meanwhile Miroku hid himself behind a few entrance trees in the forest nearby as he watched the fight and had his left hand clutching the beads on his right hand, as if readying himself for something to happen.

A thorn filled arm swiped Sango, Kirara and Kouga out of the way leaving Kagome and Inu cowering before their enemy.

"C'mon Inuyasha, come and fight me!" Narakus voice roared with humor, and wickedness.

" Gladly!" Naraku turned around to see another Inuyasha casting his barrier breaker at him, it hit breaking down his barrier.

Naraku looked back to see the Inuyasha who was embracing Kagome was now a fox teenage boy. probably around the age of 14 in demon years but in human years a few hundred.

While Naraku was processing what just occured, which was fox magic's art of transformation, The real Kagome who was hiding behind the real Inu raced over to the other side of Naraku unnoticed and hid in bushes behind the fake Kagome.

Naraku made it look as if he were going to attack Inuyasha but he was actually using one of his arm extensions to get whom he thought was Kagome since now no one was protecting her.

The fake Kagome yelped and wailed and formed into a chunky racoon, Hachi, who was halling ass into the forest.

Naraku angrily looked over towards Inuyasha and roared in anger as he went to attack him but then he could hear the miasma around him being pierced by something pure he turned around to be hit by one of Kagomes purifying arrows.

" Damn Wench!" snapped Naraku he went to attak her but then felt himself being sucked into something.

He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Miroku casting his wind tunnel at him.

Naraku grinned wickedly and let the miasma take over him letting a lot of himself go into Mirokus hand, it was too strong for Miroku and caused him to black out from all the overwhelming poison entering him.

Naraku was now back to getting Kagome but the weak Kouga zoomed by grabbing Kagome and taking her with him.

"What a nuisence!" Naraku Swirled what was left of him around which was his a little bit of his stomach, his chest and the rest above,(neck, amrs and head for you dumdums out there)

He was able to get everyone but Kagome out of his way and as he was ready to get her and take her he saw that she was ready to finish him off with another one of her arrows.

_'Damn!' _He thought to himself as he then dissapeared into thin air.

They all looked up weakly as Kagome helped them up one by one.

"He got away." growled Inuyasha

"barely" Sango chipped

"huh?" They all looked over to her.

" He was weak, he escaped because he knew if Kagome would have shot that arrow she would have finished him off. He was already weak to what Kikyo, Kagura and Sesshomaru did to him before we came and then there was us." Sango explained.

" Alright, well he is probably trying to recover." Inuyasha muttered

"duh" Kouga yelled behind him.

" Kagura says it takes him a few days to recover. We'll rest for tonight but we got to be on his trail tommorow. " Inuyasha ignored Kougas outburst.

" Oh great! Were close to Kaedes village, Im going to go home tonight, I'll be back by morning." Kagome said instantly. She grabbed her back pack and was ready to hall ass out of there.

"Wait Kagome you cant-" Inuyasha was cut off

" Ah, Inu let her go she deserves atleast a night off from this era." Sango interrupted him.

Shippo and Hachi both agreed and Kirara offered Kagome her back as a faster way to get there.

"ugh fine." muttered Inu

Kagome healed Miroku and then climbed onto Kiraras back.

"Thanks guys" Kirara flew off.

" Kouga go get Kagura shes at the nearby castle keeping a look out over Narakus whereabouts." Sango instructed

" Right, see you in a bit." Kouga ran off.

Kouga, Kagura, Sesshomaru and Kikyo all decided to work together. Kouga isnt always with the gang but he is there alot. Ginta and Hakkaku take care of the new upbringing wolves that are now part of Kougas pack while he is gone, which is growing immensly. Sesshomaru sort of set Kagura free, but she isnt fully free until Kanna is free as well. Kikyo decided to join forces with them because of something between Kagome and herself and Inu of course. Kikyo, Kagura and Sesshomaru arent always traveling with them either.

Everyone is now two years older and stronger and wiser. Kagome now has been able to stableize her two world life a little better and no Kagome and Inus relationship hasnt progressed much, a little but not that much.

meanwhile

" Damn that stupid human girl!" snapped Naraku

" Are you speaking of Kagome master?" asked Kanna who stood before him.

" Inuyasha and Kouga are much stronger when she is around, I have also noticed she is the one who brought that little group together including Sesshomaru and Kikyo." growled Naraku

" If she was out of the way I would be able to get a hold of the last shard and kill the lot of them... or atleast make them my brainwashed slaves." Naraku snarled as he looked around.

" And you cant seem to catch her alone, this is a perpelexing situation." Kanna added

" I got you more demons, master." Naraku came in with a bunch of pathetic demons behind him.

Naraku turned his attention to Kohaku and Kohaku already had moved out of the way next to Kanna.

" The boy says you promise us great power and strength!" said one bull like demon.

"I do promise great power and strength." Narakus hands formed gigantic 3 feet claws made out of bones.

" to myself." Narakus mouth opened reatly around as big as his claws and soon enough every demon was screaming in terror and pain and blood was splattered everywhere.

Now usually he would choose the strongest of them all that contained all their strong powers but he could not wait that long and he was weak and needed it now.

In Kagomes time

Kagome was getting ready, she had "So What" Ciara. She put on a clingy dress that hugged her hips lightly that fit perfectly on her small slim waist, it clung onto her round perky D cupped breasts. The dress was a red halter, it flowed at the bottom of it which ended right above her knees. She twirled letting the dress flow and twirl along with her, she let her damp hair down from the towel, it was wavy and wild, and it actually looked good that way. She put her hair half up half down and put a flower as the clip to hold that half up, she smiled as her tan completion made her look so exotic in that dress. She put moose in her hair and let it curled then she put hairspray in. She moved her ass in a circular motion while listening to the chorus popping it to the side with every beat that was heard. Honestly she was a great dancer, one of her many hidden talents that she just recently started showing.

She twirled to her dresser and looked into her mirror and started putting the little makeup she would usually put on. Lip gloss, Mascara and Eyeliner. She then put cute gold and red earrings on then slipped on her black stilletos, a part that was amazing was that she danced great in highheels which not many girls can, and even when she is wearing sneakers or sandles and stands on her tippytoes since she is better dancing that way and it helps you with your balance.

Kagome smiled as she eyed herself in the mirror.

She looked at her body that was fuller in all the right places and smiled.

She looked at her alarm clock to see it was around 9 o'clock.

She grabbed her phone and stuffed it in her small purse then rushed down the stairs "Bye mom!" She ran bye

"Have fun sweety." Her mother blew her a kiss and Kagome vice versa.

She reached a street where a loud banging club with a long line in the front was and turned the corner going into the alley behind the big club. The music was blastic and she could feel the vibration from the bass as she walked in the alley.

There she saw her three girlfriends and rushed up to them.

"Oh my god you look so good!" Eri and the others complimented as she approached them.

"You guys look good too." Kagome giggled as she stood there beside them.

"So Eri what are we doing hear again?" ashed Yumi (i think thats one of the other names)

" Yea you have to be eighteen to get in." Kagome added

" Not when your older sister works here" Eri smiled

As if on cue a woman that looked around the age of early or mid twenties opened the door nearby and the blasting music seemed even louder just from that small opening.

"Ari!" Eri squealed

" C'mon" Ari let them in one by one stamping their hands with some stamp that glowed ikn the black light.

After letting them in she had them follow her.

" If you guys get into any trouble with anyone go tell the security next to the DJ, his name is big mic and tell him to take care of them for me." Ari said as she lead them from behind the small backstage area.

"Alright!" they all agreed.

"Sis what are these stamps for?" asked Eri

" To show your eighteen and that your allowed in the club now I got to go" Ari rushed off.

The seventeen year old girls had an amazing night, Kagome never felt more sexy in her life until that night, almost every guy she passed hit on her, wanted to dance with her or ended up grinding with her even when she was sitting down and they were passing her by they would stop and flirt or ask for a dance. She didnt reallly sit down as much as her friends did either. She just sat when she took a drink of her water then she got right back up and got dancing all over again.

All her friends jaws dropped at how she moved, it looked so natural to her, she made all those complex get down to the floor while popping your ass in high heel moves look so easy it was unbelievable. She swayed her hips and the rest of her body like a snake or like a belly dancer would, she knew how to make it rough with making harsh moves to her hips and ass and dipping while swaying to one side then coming back up while shaking your ass, it sounds easy but strangely enough to many it isnt.

The girls ended up leaving around 1 in the morning going their seperate ways.

Kagome was now walking down the streets, not really noticing someone was lurking behind her watching her closly.

Her phone began to ring and she was ready to answer it but couldnt find it even in that small hand purse.

"What the hell?" She stopped in her tracks and looked in it for her phone.

When she found it she was ready to open and answer it but a large rough hand covered her mouth and got a hold of her waist.

She tried to struggledout of the male strangers grasp but he was too strong, and as much as she tried to scream for help, her voice was only a muffled scream.

It was dark and not many people were out and not in that empty area. The dark man laughed wickedly, that laugh sounded all too familiar.

Her eyes widened and she was now focused on finding out who this was than getting away.

Another wicked laugh could be heard from someone behind.

_'Theres more than one!'_ Kagome snapped in worry.

The guy turned her around so she could face him and he could tell that she gasped under his hand.

"MMmmkmmm!" (Naraku)

" What did she say?" asked a weak looking man behind him.

The guy that was covering her mouth uncovered it. "What did you say?" he asked

" How did you get here!" She snapped

"Uh I walked?" He looked strangely at her.

" Your not going to get away with this Naraku!" She snapped

She got a better look at him and he did look exactly like Naraku, except with all the demons around his body and bones and stuff, but the wavy, dirty, crappy, black hair, the evil red eyes, the pale skin and wicked smirk and even his voice was exactly like his.

" Naraku?" The other one behind him replied in confusion "Doesnt that mean like Devil or Hell or something like that?" He asked

" Yea, yea It does." The Naraku look a like smiled " Fine then Im Naraku." He smirked

Kagome tried to run while they were talking but he easily caught a hold of her.

" Not so fast, cuty pie, why are you leaving so soon?" He copped a feel on her chest and ass and held her close.

" Get away!" she screamed.

"cover her mouth again, someones gonna hear her." muttered Naraku

" No! NOOO!" She screamed even louder.

"Shut up!" snapped the weak guy as he taped her mouth shut.

Naraku got a better hold of her and lifted her dress up so he could see everything she had underneath. All you could hear were her muffled screams and tears streaming down her face.

"heheheheh" his laugh was crazy, while he touched her roughly

She was preparing for the worst but it never came, his terrible slimy hands were no longer touching her, she couldnt even hear them any more.

Kagome looked up to see both men laying on the ground out cold, she looked up to see a hand reach for her mouth.

" Sorry if I hurt you." The voice she heard was so familiar and comforting.

She felt the tape pull off of her quickly leaving a little strip of red on her skin around her lips and a small stinging sensation.

Kagome looked up to see short silver hair that was curly and yet long like Triston from Triston and Isolde or like Heath Ledger from A Knights Tale.

" Inuyasha." She gasped "How did you find me?" She asked.

She then saw two beautiful dark blue eyes almost violet.

"Huh?" He sounded so much like him too.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Kagome mumbled

" You should go" The guy muttered

"Thank You." She replied and then ran.

When she reached home she didnt even go inside the house, she was so furious that she went straight for the well.

meanwhile

" Master, you havent fully healed are you sure you want to go in your condition?" asked Kohaku

"This will only show that I am willing to do alot for this. This will have to get them to atleast think about it and if not i will give enough enough time for you and Kanna to do back up plan." muttered Naraku

"I still do not understand sir, what does this accomplish?"Kohaku asked

" obviouisly I cant get Kagome by force, I'll try by offering myself and trying to convince her by...Kindness" He shuddered at the last word he said.

"Attract more bees with Honey" Kanna summarized it for him.

"I see." Kohaku realized what they were talking about.

"And if she does come what do you pan to do with her?" asked Kohaku

"good question... I could lock her up but if she got away there would be a less likely chance of me surviving this." Naraku put this to thought.

"You could..." Kanna cut herself off. He looked over at her.

"yes Kanna?"

"Gain her trust then, take her power from her." Kanna finished

Naraku smiled wickedly "that sounds like a great idea Kanna." Naraku left where he was then appeared in the cabin with the gang.

Everyone was shocked and caught off gaurd.

Kagura screamed in fear and hid, Sango and Miroku who were cuddling together and they both screamed and hit the wall of the cabin. Inuyasha who was pacing was so shocked that he forgot to stop and hit the wall.

Kouga who was pacing as well hit the same wall with Inu and fell ontop of him.

Shippo and Kirara were the only ones that truly reacted in defense.

"What the hell!" snapped Inuyasha

" Its Naraku himself!" snapped Sango

"What the hell is going on!" snapped Miroku

"Where is Kagome?" snapped Naraku who looked at Shippo whoo was closest to him.

Shippo ended up fainting in fear.

" Why do you wanna know!" snapped Inuyasha

" I have my own personal reasons-"

"She isnt here!" snapped Sango interrupting Naraku

" Where is Naraku!" Kagome bursted through the door looking for Kagura to give her the answer.

"What the hell is going on here!" snapped Inuyasha

" Kagome!" Naraku had strange hopefull look to him and to his voice.

" Naraku!" she roared in fury and anger.

" Man, what did we miss?" asked Kouga as he watched the two.

" did they switch bodies or something?" asked Sango

"Guys, Naraku is weak and he is close-" Kikyo entered the home and then realized Kagome facing Naraku and everyone fallen over on the floor.

"Whats going on?" Kikyo asked in confusion.

" This sick bastard tried to rape me!" snapped Kagome

"What?" snapped everyone including Naraku

"How did you do it!" she snapped in anger

"Do what!" Naraku backed off not really prepared for this.

" Go to my time!" she snapped

" What!" Everyone snapped in confusion and shock.

"Kagome he has been here looking for you." Sango mumbled.

Kagome shook her head. " I must be losing it." Kagome mumbled and decided to change the subject. "Why are you looking for me?" She asked

" I have a proposition for you." Naraku mumbled.

"Not interested " Kagome replied

" now wait let me explain."

"I have seen what you have done to those who make deals with you! To those that cross you and to those that even help you! I will do none but kill you" she muttered in anger.

" Wait a minute Kagome, this must be a great proposition if he is willing to sacrifice himself for you, he is weak and we could possibly kill him now." Kikyo muttered

" That sounds like a great idea lets try doing it now." Inuyasha drew his sword, Sango, Kouga and Miroku were along side with him ready to attack.

" Wait" Kikyo instructed and of course Inu will listen to her.

" What is it that you want from Kagome?" asked Kikyo

" Kagome I will take Mirokus curse away, give Kohaku back to Sango,return Kougas comrads back from the dead, free Kagura from grasp permanately, and even hand my part of the jewel over to you only..." Naraku obviously got everyones attention.

" What do you want in return?" Kagome eyed him knowing there was a catch.

" You as my queen " Everyone gasped, Kouga and Inu bursted out in rage cursing him off yelling no.

" Kagome, " he stepped closer to her so it was a little more private yet audible for the others to hear even if it wasnt meant for their ears. " You know that Inuyasha loves Kikyo and there for they belong together... all I ask is you as my queen, I will not brainwash you and I will not force you into anything." Naraku looked dead serious at her. " This is all your choice."

What Naraku said about Kikyo and Inu was true and it did hurt her greatly to hear it come from her enemy. It was that obvious that she loved Inu but that he loved Kikyo.

" Shed never do it-" snapped Inu

"Suppose I was to be your queen, why?" Kagome looked at him still eying but not as harshly as before.

" Well because you have such incredible immense pure miko energy and soul and it will make my reign where I reign much more fearsom and more will respect and fear me even having a pure miko as my queen, I will force you into nothing, as long as you dont betray me." Naraku snapped his fingers and Kohaku appeared infront of them.

"kohaku!" Sango snapped in worry as she saw her brother standing infront of them looking at Naraku and Kagome.

Kanna appeared as well but no one but Naraku saw her and she was walking around the room doing something with her mirror.

Kohaku was obviously a distraction.

"I'll let you think about it Kagome, please atleast think about it." Naraku bowed in respect for her and took off having Kohaku dissapear with him and Kanna leaving soon after.

Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Kouga were silent. They didnt know what to think.

"Man I should have killed him there and then, I cant believe he'd be so stupid to even try and convinve you to-"

" I'm going to do it" Kagome cut Inu off.

"What!" he snapped

Everyone elses head snapped up to look at Kagome, they couldnt think of anything to say, the curses that Naraku had put on them he is going to take back the curses and give back the precious things they were fighting him for, all just for Kagome to be with him.

" What about the Shikon Jewel Kagome" Kikyo replied

" Didnt you hear him? He will give the jewel to me!" Kagome snapped "I can then purify the jewel and finally rid it of its existance for good." She looked down hiding her sadness.

" We can get the jewel our selves! Dont you see! He is doing this because this is his only way out of it! Cuz he knows he cant get out of the death that is to come to him!" snapped Inuyasha

" Kagome, Inuyasha has a point." Sango finally spoke up.

" Dont worry Kagome, we'll keep on fighting." Kouga added

" Naraku is probably looking for a way out." Miroku mumbled

"Sango, if Naraku dies, who will keep your brother alive? Miroku its clear that if you use that windtunnel one more tine it could take over you and youll meet the same fate a your father and grandfather... and Kouga those comrads youve gone through hell to avenge you can finally get them back, isnt this what you all wanted? " Kagome looked to them and they stayed silent.

"no, I didnt want to lose a friend in the process." Sango muttered

" Thats right, were arent going to give you away atleast not like this." Miroku added a little humor in the situation.

Very little humor.

" Wait, Kagome has a point of purifying the jewel. If she purifies the jewel she could inform us and we could all kill Naraku before anything happens." Kikyo replied

" If this is truly what Kagome wants, we must atleast make sure she is alright" Kikyo added

" WHATEVER THIS IS BULLSHIT!" snapped Inu as he stormed outside.

Kagome watched him storm out and out of anger followed him.

"Listen you jerk! Im doing this for you too! Dont you see you can finally be with Kikyo!" Kagome shoved him.

"What!" Snapped Inu

"Isnt that what you wanted! Im doing this for all of you! This is why I was brought here! This is my destiny!" snapped Kagome.

"You dont know your destiny!" snapped Inu "Your not supposed to die for Naraku!"

"Im not! Everyone dies at one point, in Kikyos case two points, but everyone dies, mine will be a death worth dying for if I do end up dying, I might live!" snapped Kagome

Their friends were watching from the window and the door way sighing and watching them argue.

"Five silver coins, The argument lasts till tommorow and Inu gets his way" muttered Kouga

"Im in." muttered Miroku

"me too" said Shippo

" Five silver coins, The argument lasts only for another half an hour and Kagome gets her way." Sango mumbled

" Im in" Kikyo replied

" put me in too" Kagura called from behind

back with the two

"Fat Chance!"

"Why wont you believe in me? Why cant you trust me?" Kagome snapped

" I do!"

"No you dont! If you do then you will let me do this-"

"Im not stopping you!" he interrupted her

" Im not finished!" snapped Kagome

"You dont need to finish I know what your going to say!" snapped Inu

"Will you just listen to me!"

" Why! "

" Because I need you too!"

"you obviously dont need me for anything now do you, you can do all this all by yourself!

"Is this what this is about that I wont have you around!"

"Yes! I promised to protect you and now its like you dont want me to!"

"I do! I want you to and I need you to!"

"Well! Huh?"

"Inu I need you to listen, I want to make sure you'll listen and be there to protect me thats why..."

"... Inuyasha let me do this knowing that youll be there for me!" Kagome snapped " That if something goes wrong I know you wont let it happen by promising me you'll let me do this and do as Kikyo planned." Kagome had tears in her eyes.

" I cant do this alone... I could never do this alone."

Inu sighed in defeat knowing that he had to do this for Kagome, she has done so much for him.

"I promise Kagome." he looked down at her.

Kagome was ready to walk back in but he grabbed her by the wrist, she turned to look at him but found herself in an embrace.

" You better be careful." he muttered

He never really did this so it seemed special to Kagome and knowing that she was going to leave him with Kikyo made her cry even more.

"Kagome whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing." she mumbled as he let him hold her.

the next day

Kagome stood in between her friends and Naraku.

"What is your choice?"

" I will take you on your offer." Kagome mumbled

"On one condition!" snapped Inuyasha

They all turned to him.

"What is that?" growled Naraku

" That you promise not to kill or hurt her!" he snapped

" I promise that I wont kill or hurt her." Naraku grabbed one of his spikes on his shoulder and made a bloody cross on his chest.

"and about those curses" Naraku undid the wind tunnel curse after saying a chant, He took the shard out of Kohaku and let him live with a white witches antidote, set kagura free and had Kougas comrads already waiting for him at his home.

Kagome walked over to him and they walked off.

a/n: sorry if this was too long please r and r

on the next chapter, Kagome gets the shikon jewel but everything doesnt go according to plan. It was a trap but she meneuvers most of it. Inuyasha comes to the rescue and the two get a bit of alone time... is it for the better or worse?


	2. Narakus plan prt 2

**Ch2: Narakus Plan prt 2 / Queen Kagome**

**a/n: **

**The way I think how Naraku will die in the series, I think that it will have to be the same way he was born, with being burned and in the cave of onigumo, the demons slowly departing from him few by few until its only the spider demon and whatever of Onigumo thats left in Naraku. Then be purified by Kagome, Kikyo and possibly Midoriko. Theres another thing where I think he will be sent into a jewel himself or that he will be sent in the Shikon jewel to balance the jewels thing between good and evil inside of it that represents the world, and possibly kikyo goes into the jewel with midoriko. I have no clue its just a theory. but I cant really see kagome staying in their time so i would say its like a to be continued thing where Naraku is sent into the shikon or his own replica kind of shikon jewel and they now have to go into a new journey and find his jewel you know something like that. I could be totally off. Maybe Kikyo will send him into the fiery piuts of hell with her in the cave of onigumo or something who knows**

Kagome walked around looking at anything and everything that was in it. Demons that looked like ordinary humans worked in his castle. Outside of the castle was a village of normal human people. Kagome felt horrible knowing that Naraku had them in danger just being in the village.

The castle was gorgeous and extravegant, every corrider she walked into was better and more beautiful than the next. Kagome could feel the immense spiritual energy being used and waisted to this castle and could even feel a small drain in her own energy.

" Do you like it, does this please you?" Naraku apprached her from behind.

" Those poor innocent people, your risking their lives just staying here, and those demons that impersinate humans could prey on any of them at any given time, not to mention all the spiritual energy that you are wasting... all for your selfish needs..." Kagome shook her head and looked tregicly towards the cillage beneath her.

"How can someone be so cold?" she mumbled to herself.

" Those villagers have never been feeded upon by my servants, because my servants arent really demons." Naraku mumbled as he stood beside her.

" Excuse me?" she eyed him "I am not stupid I can sense the evil demented aura around and within them and-"

" They are spirits that havent passed onto to the other world, and because they havent passed on nor walk amung the living they loath all living and they become evil spirits then have the aura of a demon. That is what you sense" He explained

"Like that is any better!" snapped Kagome " Your torturing the souls, having them stay in this world, then having them form demon like spirits!" she yelled at him. " Your dispicable!" She began to walk away

" Then so are you." Naraku laughed wickedly

"Excuse me?" sheonly turned her head slightly.

" I heard of what happened to Kikyo, Inuyasha and yourself. When you didnt let Inuyuasha go to hell with Kikyo, if it wasnt for you Kikyo would have passed on to another world and would have been happy and free." He chuckled

" But-"

"I know, she was draggin Inuyasha with her... he wasnt refusing was he though? He wanted to go, he wanted to be with her... but you stopped it." He could see that Kagome was trembling dead in her tracks. "I might be despicable but you are no angel, infact you did it for yourf own selfish reasons aswell... didnt you?" He smirked since he knew he was right.

Kagome out of fury sent a pure energy beam flying at him, but he slightly dodged it and got a hold of her wrist burning it with his taint.

"Do not cross me Kagome" He smirked " I like this side of you, I can see pure hate, and a glint of evil in your eyes..." He smiled

Kagomes eyes widenend "Your lying!" she snapped.

"The longer you stay with me the more tainted you will become." He said. " You know Kagome, I truly think we arent that different.:"

Kagome tried to have her body send a purifying energy towards him but it didnt work. what was going on? she tried again but she felt even more drained and fainted from overwhelming use and loss of energy.

meanwhile

"What happened! Whats going on!" snapped Shippo in worry.

Sango, Kagura, and Kikyo were all on Kaguras feather high in the air using binoculars that Kagome brought watching what was going on in the castle.

Shippo was on sangos shoulder and was antcy to find out what happenedsince all the girls gasped.

" Something isnt right!" snapped Kagura.

" We already knew that, it started when Naraku was looking for Kagome and vice versa" Sango muttered

"No, Naraku didnt attack her and he isnt one to rush to aid her, did you see that? He immediately picked her up and rushed her off." Kagura looked at them with a face of puzzlement. "Could he really care for her?"

"We cant tell Inuyasha, kouga or Miroku about this" Said Sango

They all looked over to her " Why?" The three asked

" Well I understand about Inu and Kouga they will break down all doors and send out a search party for her, but why not Miroku?" asked Kikyo

" Miroku is horrible at keeping secrets from Inuyasha, he'll get so frustrated with Inus actions that he'll say one of the related secrets." Sango muttered.

back in the castle

"Now Kanna, while she in uncontious" muttered Miroku

Kanna put the mirror over Kagomes head and memories of Inuyasha, Hojo, Miroku, and Kouga all flashed in the mirror.

Kanna took the mirror away.

" Whats wrong Kanna?" he asked

"The mirror can only take a little of Kagome, her energy and spirit are overwhelming for the mirror." she mumbled

A few days later

Kagome now wore a provocative red and black dress it was like a corset top that showed a lot of her breasts, then the skirt was purposely torn and was a mix odf black and red, it reached her mid thigh and she also wore the jewel around her neck, she looked so weak and Naraku looked so much stronger. All of her spiritual energy was draining and was going to Narakus mixing it with other energy so he could contain it.

Kagome weakly walked into her bathing chamber to get away from Naraku, then reached a mirror. She examined herself, she was obviously skinnier, her skin was frail and pale, her bouncy long black hair was dead and faded, her eyes were puffy and colder than before, she looked alot like Kikyo.

_' I got to do something fast' _She thought to herself.She ran to her room from another door and grabbed one of she arrows and her bow that she hid under her bed.

Before anyone could come and check up on her like they did every few seconds she ran back to the bathroom where there was a small window in there. She could baely fit herself through the tiny window, when she finally made it through she balanced herself on the rooftop ledge and made to another part of the roof where it was facing the woods.

She tied the necklace with the shikon jewel to the arrow and with the a great amount of her energy she aimed her arrow for the woods that was near the village, the place where she knew her friends were. Kagome used her pure energy to make the distance of the arrow go further and to make the energy strong enough for one of them to sense. She sweated bullets as she then released the arrow, it went full lightning speed to the woods and hit a tree that Inu so happened to be leaning on, she barely missed his head, and he was scared shitless.

" The shikon jewel!" snapped Miroku who was the only one with him.

Inu glanced at where it came from and noticed it was very far and was very fast since the tip of the arrow was burning.

"Where are the girls" muttered Inu

"They were coming back from keeping an eye on Kagome" muttered Miroku

Inu stood up and was jumping on a few high branches.

"What are you doing Inu? Where are you going?" asked Miroku

" I promised Kagome I'd be there for her, the jewel is back and now Im gonna go get her, she has no reason to be there anymore.

Well first Im going to go take a piss then save her." He was scared so bad by her arrow he nearly pissed his pants.

back at the castle

Kagome panted heavily as she sued the roof to hold her up. She was sweating and trying so very hard to not faint. She got to the window and crawled through, she fell onto the floor, letting her back be ther first to hit the floor.

"ugh" She opened her eyes weakly to see two blacked leather boots infront of her.

She lifted her head up the floor to see a furious Naraku

meanwhile

Kanna sat there in the dark depths of the castle, looking over her mirror to see a collection full of Inuyasha, Hojo, Kouga and Miroku.

She sighed and looked over at the giant clay box that was around six feet long and was around three feet wide laying on the floor.

She could hear screaming and yelling and could smell fresh blood.

" She'll get away" She mumbled " Time for plan B" she glanced at the coffin looking box again.

back with Kagome

She fell to the floor again her lip and head bleeding.

"ugh" She groaned as she got herself up on all fours, coughing and weakly tying to get up all the way

He kicked her in the stomach making her slam back onto the floor.

He picked her head up by the hair making her bend backwards " I promised you everything of mine, all you had to do was not betray me!" He snapped then bashed her head against the floor.

She kicked him in the process and let a stream of pure energy escape from her letting it surge through his arms.

"AHHH! YOU BITCH!" he snapped

"I cant believe it took me so long to realize why you wanted me..." She groaned as she watched him fall to the floor in pain. "I was able to kill you, you wanted my powers so you can be more powerful, make me weak, and become immune to my spiritual energy." She wiped the blood from her lips and chin and crawled towards the door.

After Naraku gained controle again he chuckled evilly " Thats only a part of it my dear pet." He replied. Kagome crawled faster seeing that he was walking.

She saw that his grin grew even more wicked than before, " Another part was to get rid of you, who knew it would be this way!" He had his hand turn into many blades.

" Goodbye my queen." He laughed wickedly

Kagomes eyes widenened greatly as she saw his blade filled hand swing down towards her.

She screamed and a burst of Miko energy came through her hitting Naraku making him fly back and hit the wall, one of the blade only got her shoulder, another flew back and got Naraku in the eye.

He screamed in serious pain as the miko energy seared through him. His walls in the bathing chamber crumbled and many things caught on fire from the pure miko intensity, this was only a small weak portion of her energy since he did take a great amount of it.

He was amazed at her great power and looked straight to her. She was standing now and had her eyes closed as she had her head thrown back with her hair flying crazily around her. The black and red dress flowed along with coarse winds and she was honestly the only thing visible within the fire, she did look like the queen of hell.

_'I think I'm in love.' _Naraku thought to himself

Inuyasha bursted through the castle doors and ran up to where he heard all the madness to see what looked like only a portion of hell.

" What the!" He saw it was all coming from a really skinny, pale, frail woman, she looked alot like Kikyo but was skinner than her and looked even more frail than her.

He saw Naraku against the wall within the fire, his body bloody and his face full of shock.

'Wheres Kagome!' He thought to himself.

The spiritual energy dissipated and the woman fell to the wooden floor and so did the bloody uncontious Naraku.

He looked around and ran to the woman, she smelled like Kagome but not as full of life and energy as before, she looked like that as well.

"Kagome!" He screamed in horror, her bones were visible through her skin, she wasnt wrinkly she looked like she was dissapearing.

She groaned lightly with her eyes barely open.

"Inuyasha" It was her, her voice was weak but it was most certainly her sweet voice. " Naraku's hiding orbs that... hold my spiritual and life... en... energy , I know he has one with him... get it" she coughed " Hurry"

Inu rushed over to Naraku to see a few orbs in Narakus pockets he grabbed them and smashed them open having the energy flow back to Kagome, he smashed a few more and they did the same as the first. He couldnt find any more and was franctically looking all over Naraku

He loooked up to see Naraku angrily staring at him. " The others are hidden in the castle" he snarled as he had a knife quickly stabbed Inuyasha in the chest. "I dare you to look for them" He pressed even more knives into Inus body.

Inu tried to shove the blades out but Naraku only pressed harder.

He gained enough strength to Kick Naraku back and have the knives slide out, he grinded his teeth and flexed his jaw to try and ignore the pain. He rushed to Kagome.

" Kagome are you ok now?" He asked as he picked her up.

She didnt reply

"Kagome!" He looked worried. He could see that she was breathing then rushed off.

They made it to camp but Inuyasha didnt stay long.

After troubled at the way Kagome looked Kikyo quickly slid the blade out of Kagomes shoulder and wrapped it in a bandage as fast as she could.

"I'll explain everything when I get back Kagome needs to go home." Inuyasha rushed off leaving everyone shocked and mortified at what had happened to Kagome.

Shippo ended up crying, Sango was holding back her tears, Kouga was trying so hard not to show his ters either, Miroku was so shocked he had to sit down and he was too afraid to look at her again.

Kagura felt so sorry for Kagome and knew she was part of the cause of her becoming like that.

In Kagomes time

Inu didnt even let her family see her he immediately rushed to her room and set her down.

He put her in the bath and changed her into her pajamas, no he wasnt looking at any parts of hers, it wasnt her body at all it was a dead skinny, transparent, bony body. He didnt even want to look at it. The only thing he could look at was her eyes.She would open them once and a while while sleeping, they were the only things that had him know that it was really her, other than her voice and scent.

A few days passed and Kagome awoke to find herself in her room.

_'How did I get here?'_ she thought to herself.

She was then trying to remember what had happened and after processing what had transpired she snapped up out of bed and noticed that her hands werent bony or frail no more. She looked in the mirror to see that she was back to her normal self, well almost, she was a slight pale.

_'Im back to normal...' _she smiled slightly _'but wait what happened to Naraku, to everyone else!' _her eyes widenend and jumped out and halled ass out of her room

Kagome rushed down stairs and to the well house and jumped into the well forgetting the fact that she wa still in her PJ's.

She reached the other side and rushed towards Kaedes village

"Kaede! Kaede!" She screamed as she came running in.

"huh?" She saw Kaede searching for herbs. "Kagome ye alright!" She said happily "I was so worried" She added

"Kaede, where are they?" Kagome asked francticlly.

"They are at a village near the mountains, Naraku got away and they are trying to chase him down." she replied

"What!" _'Naraku got away!' _Kagome felt as if she let them all down and made situations worse.She had made Naraku stronger, she wasnt there to help them and had lost all of the hope she had given them.

She let tears slip down her cheeks " I got to find them!" she headed in the direction of the mountains.

"Inuyasha said if ye came back to have ye go back home, he said ye should stay home for a while." Kaede instructed

"What!" she snapped " I cant do that! I am responsible for this mess!" Kagome snapped

"Im sorry Kagome he doesnt want ye to go with them on this one."

Kagome let the tears come she began to cry.

"I let them all down, they dont want nor need me any more." She cried

"nei child tis nothing like that" Kaede comforted her. " He doesnt want ye to get hurt." she assured her.

Kagome ended up going home.

on the next chapter. While the gang is trying hard to find Naraku Kagome must stay at home and feel like shit. Inu visits her once and says to say a bit longer and explains the situation. Kagome feels like he doesnt like her the way she does him and feels used. Then while walking home Kagome bumps into someone special... someone that changes the way she feels about herself and the way she feels about Inu.

R and R sorry for the typos


	3. Something New Someone New

**Ch3: Something New, Someone New**

**a/n: Thank you so much " ****kilalafan615283blahblahbla**h" I was beginning to lose hope! Thanks for giving me hope to write this chapter so I dedicate this one to you, I hope you enjoy it and I promise to R and R your story.

It had been three days, Three long painful agonizing days for Kagome, and each and every day she would go to the fuedal era to see if they were back and each time se would be sent back home by Kaede.

It was the fourth day she had gone to the fuedal era ot do as she had been doing for the past three days and this time Inu was around the well.

"Inu!" she smiled "your alright I was so worried! I-"

" go back home." he interrupted her

"what?" she looked confused

"go back home kagome, we are fine without you right now, I'll come back and get you when were finished" he said

Kagomes heart sank _'They dont need me... Inu doesnt need me he has Kikyo now' _ she thought to herself

She tried so very hard to hold back the tears that were coming.

"No wait, Kagome I didnt mean t ut it in that way, what Im trying to say is that-" He realized from looking at the hurt in her eyes on how he put it.

"Dont worry I get it, you dont need me around any more, you got Kikyo, she can see the shards and she is way better at archery and a better miko than I will ever be..." Her lips quivered and she inhaled the air through her nose then let it out through her mouth "Im fine." She smiled weakly "and dont worry about coming to get me, you dont need me anymore so I dont need to come any more right? right!" She looked up into the sky really just trying to keep her tears from slipping out.

" No Kagome we do still need you!" he snapped as she turned towards the well.

She tried to reach it before he could catch her but he got a hold of her wrist before she could jump in.

"Kagome Im trying to talk to you!" he snapped

The tears already slid down while she was rushing towards the well, she finally turned him tears and all sliding down her cheeks.

" Let go!" she snapped

"I didnt mean to put it that way Kagome, let me explain!" snapped Inu

" It doesnt matter any more its not the point!" she snapped "I cant take it any more Inu I just cant!" she looked down letting tears fall down the well.

"Kagome what the hell are you talking about!" he snapped

"Inu you know that I love you!" she snapped " You do know that right!" she snapped looking him dead in the eye

Well this caught him off gaurd.

"uh" was all he could say

_'Yea I knew' _ he said in his thoughts

"I know you do, Inu I can see it...but I could never admit that till now because I didnt want you to decide between Kikyo and myself." She looked down and shook her head.

"because I knew who you would choose..." She wiped some of her tears " You would choose her... so I played the good friend, the one by your side... but Im tired , Im sick and tired of playing the girl on the side! I dont want to do this anymore! So just go back to Kikyo and finish Naraku off... if you do end up needing me, I'll help any way I can with defeating Naraku... but just stay away from me... Im tired of you giving me mixed signals then running off to Kikyo, and Im tired of being hurt and alone... you have Kikyo. Miroku has Sango. Sessho has Kagura and as much as Kouga hates to admitt it he has Ayame...so be happy with the rest of them and tell everyone I love them." With nothing left to say and knowing Inu would say nothing either she jumped into the well.

meanwhile

"He is complete, Naraku" Kanna mumbled as she showed Naraku the mirror.

"Finally, he was only a moving mixture of memory but now he is my puppet to control. With a mixture of Kouga,Miroku and mostly Inuyashas looks... Mirokus knowledge of pleasing women, a tiny bit of that Hobo guys kindness, Inuyashas true feelings that he hides, and mainly Inus attitude... he is complete. Good job Kanna on recieving their inner personalites and reflections with the mirror while in the cabin" Naraku smiled

a/n: sorry for interrupting this but i just want to point this out, has anyone ever noticed that the enemies would always get away with crap if they said nothing at all and didnt talk so much? Notice how they explain everything that they already know to themselves or to someone who already knows everything? Yea I noticed that too. Thats what I did here. Ok back to the story

A day passed and Kagome was still in her room upset of what had just happened and feeling lonelier than ever.

A knock was heard on her door and Kagome ignored it. The knock came again.

Still she ignored it hoping that who ever it was most likely her mother, brotheror grandfather would leave.

The door creaked open and Kagome stayed in her bed hiding her face within the soft comfy pillow.

She felt weight come upon her bed in many different areas and looked up. There she saw her old friends

"Kagome, are you ok?" Eri asked

"Yea Im fine." Kagome replied sniffling up her tears.

"thats not what your mom told us on the phone and you sure as hell dont look fine." mutter Yumi

Kagome snorted " believe me Im fine, better than yesterday thats for sure." she replied

" Kagome c'mon, we refuse to see you like this and leave!" snapped Yuka ( whatever thats there names to me, Yumi, Eri, and Yuka.)

"Guys I really dont feel like going anywhere and-"

"We dont give a shit if you feel like going or not, your going!" snapped Yumi.

"Yumi your so cold." snapped Eri

" what the hell happened to you anyways?" asked Yumi

" cant you see? She was obviously crying, shes stayed in her room all day yesterday and today and she doesnt feel like going out...she broke up with that one dude." Eri pointed out.

"Oh Inuyasha?" Yuka recalled

" That ass? Then you should be happy!" snapped Yumi. " He was an ass hole from how you described him. Now I want you to be ready in ten minutes or Im gonna dress you up myself and force you out!" she snapped as she pushed the other two out of the room.

"Yumi you are so forceful." muttered Kagome

"I got it from you... I should stop hanging around you, your making me be mean." she replied

It was the middle of the day and Kagome was with her friends at a Busch Gardens or Six flags kind of park not as major as Universal or Disney but not bad either.. She had to admitt she did feel a little better than before, not great but she was feeling a little better.

"oooh lets go on that roller coaster!" snapped Eri

It was called Shikra (alright Im just saying their at a Busch Gardens in Japan)

It was a 90degree angle drop streight down around a hundred something feet I cant remember how high.

"Alright" Kagome smiled agreeing to go on with her.

Yumi and Yuka both hesitantly followed behind them.

"only three in a row!" cursed Eri as she saw the people infront of them getting seated.

"I am not riding alone!" snapped Yumi and Yuka

"Its ok I can ride alone." Kagome replied

"you sure? I can ride alone Kag-"

"no its ok" Kagome reasured them

The girls shrugged and now it was there turn to go.

Kagome got in and sat at the end.

" can I sit here?"

"Sure" she realized the voice sounded familia Kagome and looked up to see who it was

She gasped as she saw what looked like Inuyashas twin, sort of. Mostly his facial features.

He had cury black hair like Triston from triston and Isolde, and it had a small streak of silver in the front, he had gorgeous lips like Inu that were full for a man and a perfect nose. He had Kougas eyes and a perfect body that was a mix of Mirokus arms, Inus abs and Kougas legs. His voice was a little different but really sounded a lot like Inu.

The guy was drop dead gorgeous

He examined her too and had a look of realization.

"I know you" he said as he sat next to her.

" You do?" she looked at him in astonishment "Im most positive I never met you." she said not really meaning to say that.

" no I remember you, you were the girl in the ally, that was attacked." He pointed out.

"What!" Her friends turned around in shock. "You were attacked Kagome!" they all snapped

" That was you?" she asked ignoring her nosy friends outbursts. "Your the one who saved me?"

"Who saved you?" they all looked over to him and fell over. They stared at him and stared until the lady made them sit in the right position and had the saftey thingy with the handles go down on their chests.

" so whats your name?" he asked as they put the thing over their chest.

"Kagome " she replied "yours?

"Neko." he held out his hand and she shook it then he drew her hand closer towards him and kissed it lightly.

"Its a pleasure to meet you again Kagome"

She blushed madly at his actions.

" same here" she replied

The ride started and while going up on the ride, Neko put his hand out, Kagome put her hand in his and he caressed it.

" meet me at the souvenier shop after the ride k?" he said a the ride came to a halt at the top.

"uhhuh" she replied nervously.

at the end of the ride

Kagome got off and waited for her friends and secretly for Neko. He smiled tilted his head to go off with him and so she did.

As they walked to the souvenier shop.

"uhm, by the ay I never properly thanked you." she said

" well if thats the case, you can do me the honor of going on a date with me." he smirked

Kagomes stomach flutttered " excuse me?"she asked making sure that was what he said

" I was wandering if we could go out sometime..." he replied witha small chuckle as he saw the way she looked at him, she looked at him suspiciously as if he were playing a prank.

"or maybe we could spend the rest of today together, here... if your friends dont mind." he said as he looked to the side to see all three nosy girls hiding behind a rack full of clothes.

She laughed as she saw how stupid they looked.

She smiled over to him and nodded "That sounds great Neko... but your just going to have to give me some time to think about this..." she replied

All the sudden she was hit with a hanger.

"oww!" she looked in the direction it came from to see the girls hiding behind the hanging clothes now.

" morons." she muttered

"can I have your number, maybe we could schedule somethin." He pulled out his phone.

" SAY YES!" they heard a loud whisper.

"If anythingIll just give it to one of your friends who seem to be on my side of this little charade" he smirked the gorgeous bad boy smirk.

Kagome smiled and laughed lightly at how he was right. She liked this guy.

"alright I'll give you my number." she replied

"about damn time." they heard a mutter

On the next chapter Inu and the gang have no leads and every one is pissed at Inu from driving Kagome away.

Kagome bumps into Neko again, will they hit it off?


	4. big beanery set up

**a/n: Thank you so much for reviewing again! And dont worry Im an Inu/Kag fan too, but in order to have this story I have to do some crazy things to them. Love ya chica and thanks for reading and raising up my self confidence to write this next chapter, im a little insecure on my writing if anyone hasnt noticed yet. Keep and RnRn!**

**(PS: Speaking of getting my ass kicked please look foward to reading how I got ganged up on by whores that tried to rob me at the Gas Station last night! Its at the end of this chapter)  
OH MY GOD ZION AND LENNOX IS ON! I LOVE THEIR MUSIC! "BAILA CONMIGO!" Yo VOY! BUHBYE !**

**Ch4: The big beanery set up**

**a/n: I at first wanted to call it " choose and seize the day" but then my friend meg read it and mentioned this so it sounded better to me. **

"What the hell did you say!" snapped Miroku in an outrage.

He really wasnt one to raise his voice in public but he was furious for what Inuyasha had done.

Inuyasha just sat there and took it all as Sango, Shippo and Miroku chewed his ass out. Even Kirara was growling at him.

"Inuyasha your such an ass!" snapped Sango

'I get it already! Im such an ass! Theres nothing we can do about it now we have to find Naraku before its too late! Then when were finished with him I can go get Kagome." He snapped

" What!" they all snapped

"Are you crazy we need her!" snapped Miroku

" no! Im not putting Kagome in that kind of danger again! didnt you see her? She looked terrible!" He snapped "as if she was fading away... as if she would dissapear from me forever" He mumbled that lat bit to himself.

"Im not going to sit there and let that happen to her!" he snapped

The others got silent and and realized he did this because he deeply cared for her and her welfare, but of course he always put things in the wrong way and never showed his true feelings.

"I dont understand why you couldnt tell her that. " Shippo muttered

"what are you talking about?" he muttered looking up at her.

" You never say the right thing, or it just never comes out right... anyways if you would have explained it to her like that she wouldnt have left like that!" snapped Sango

Inu looked down " She never gave me a chance to explain!" he snapped

" Because everytime you try to explain yourself you only make things worse." muttered Miroku with Sango and Shippo nodding in agreement and Kirara mewing in agreement as well.

Kohaku entered the camp " Sister, the others said Naraku's is on the move agian towards the north." he mumbled

"ugh lets go" Sango jumped on the now large Kirara. Kohaku and Miroku got right behind her as Shippo climbed onto Mirokus shoulder.

Inuyasha sat there for a moment and crouched down out of habbit then looked behind him realizing, he was crouching down for no one, Kagome wasnt there for him to jump on his back any more.

He sweat dropped and snarled " I gotta get outta that habbit." he muttered as he then ran after the others

meanwhile

It was the next day and Kagome was still in a crappy mood feeling like she betrayed and abandoned the others.

_' He said that they dont need you, get over it, you abandoned no one' _she thought to herself.

_' Still I cant get that feeling out of me.' _said another side of her.

'You seemed fine yesterday, get over them, they obviously got over you.'

_'Yeah, yeah your right I shouldnt feel bad, I shouldnt feel like shit! They dont need me! So I shouldnt be upset!'_ Kagome looked at herself in the mirror.

_' Good job now go out and stop moping around like depressed puppy!'_

Kagomes thoughts were interrupted as her phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi"She answered ( is that how they answer it? or is it Mushi mushi? whatever!)

"Oh hey Eri!" Kagome smiled " The new Beanery? But Eri you hate coffee." Kagome mumbled

" Oh, oh you like cappucinos now? Oh ok... sure I'll go, I'll be there around fifteen minutes."

"alright bye"

Kagome hung up and slipped on a cute summer dress, it was a white spaghetti strap that ended at her knees, it fit her figure and made her skin looked even tanner in it. She put her hair up in a high pony tail and slipped on Sandy colored open toed High heels.

she grabbed a small sandy looking purse and put a little bit of lip gloss and mascara and kissed her mom and grandpa good bye.

When she got to the Beanery she noticed her friends werent there yet so she went on ahead and sat down while listening the band singing rock. The songs sounded so much like Smile Empty Soul's song "bottom of the bottle"

She sighed as she looked around again to see that they werent there yet and the dong was over.

"would you like anything to drink miss?"

" Uhm sure can I just have a hot chocolate with a lot of whip cream ontop of it?" She looked up towards the waitor and her eyes widened

_'Neko!'_ She snapped in her thoughts

She stared at him as he didnt even glance at her. He stared at the paper then up at the band.

" lots of whip cream got it." He mumbled as he put a paper down on the small two person round table she was sitting at.

He began to walk off. " can I help you sir?" he asked another man at his own table.

Kagome watched him finish at all the small tables then head for the couches.

About a song and a half later Neko came back with drinks he was handing them out and a fellow waitress was right beihind him helping him.

" Hey neko! Who do these go to?" She called to him

"the last 5 tables." he called back.

She looked over then looked over to him. She slid over to him "Oh yea gimme all the men, thats sweet." she smirked

Neko smirked " Im good like that" he kept on passing out drinks.

It was obvious that the waitress liked him, since she was checking out his body while he wasnt looking. She was a pretty, tall, blonde haired, blue eyed, skinny, long lean legs and armed girl, she must have been around 5'5 or 5'6. Even though she looked exhausted she still looked pretty.

_'I dont have a chance against her' _

_' who gives a shit, seize the day and take a chance!' _ snapped her other side

_'but I dont want to embarass myself.'_

_' Look what happened to you and Inu, its because of the way your thinking right now! Now take a chance with Neko its better than just giving up!'_

_' Once again you have a point my little devilish side'_

_'aw c'mon im more of the take a chance 'carpe diem' kinda a side'_

_' Whatever, I'll say something when he gets to my table' _

_'great Idea make a flirtacious comment or something to grab his attention!'_

_' oooh yeah'_

Kagome smiled mischeviously as she awaited for him to approach her table. She watched as he was only a table away.

" Here you go miss!"

"huh?" She looked up to see the pretty blonde putting down her drink.

Kagome counted the tables to she was the last fifth table, right in the middle between his five and hers surrounding the small stage.

_'Dammit Dammit Dammit!'_ She cursed in her thoughts.

"Neko you can go ahead and go on your break, I saw Mark c'mon he and I can take over from here" the blonde assured him.

"Thanks Katie." He smiled as he headed for the other side of the beanery.

' _Yeah, Katie, thanks alot' _she grumbled in her thoughts.

"no problem" Katie smiled as he walked off then looked down at Kagome who was staring at her and secretly wanting to hurt her.

" Oh sorry, I just... I mean did you see him? Isnt he gorgeous?" she asked Kagome as looked back up to see Neko

Kagome smiled lightly and did a strange tilted nod "Is he your boyfriend?"

Katied laughed "pfft, no...hes a flirt thats for sure, he never really seemed interested in me, so I dont want to emberass myself and make our shifts together awkward.

Kagome smiled " I'd take that chance."

"You would?" Katie looked over to her. "really?"

" sure, if you dont, I will" Kagome looked up to her raising her eyebrows.

" hmm, I bet you wont. It cant be that easy."

"What do you bet me?" Kagome slyly asked

" hmm, you have to wash all the dishes if you dont go through with it." Katie smirked

" and If I do go through with it, then you give me a free hot chocolate with a shit load of whip cream."

"Thats it? Thats all you want?" Katie asked a little astounded.

" yup." Kagome smiled

"deal" Katie held out her hand.

"ok" Kagome shook it.

Katie rushed off to the back and kept on working.

Kagome waited and listened to the music since no one was playing at the moment, It was Blink182 "I miss You" . She waited till Neko got back from his break.

Whiel waiting her phone began to ring. She picked it up

"hello?" she answered.

"hey there" she heard a sexy familiar voice on the other side.

"You should go back to work" Kagome smiled knowing it was him.

"how did you know I was at work?"

" Im good like that." She smiled

" oh really? What am I doing?" He asked

Kagome stood up to see him through the large display windows standing outside of the Beanery doing jumping jacks while holding his phone to his hear.

She laughed " Acting like an idiot!" she giggled

"hey where are you!" he snapped

" get back to work" Kagome hung up on him.

She looked out the window to see him close his cell and walk back inside.

Katie passed by and tilted her head towards Inu while facing Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled as she watched her pass by.

Kagome got up from her seat and walked over to where he was.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could have something else to drink." She smiled

He tucked his phone into his pocket and turned around to face her.

" What will it be-" He cut himself off as he saw the big smile on her face.

" You little sneak!" he snapped in a grin

"Hey no Im not!" she snapped

" how did you know I worked here?"

"I didnt I was supposed to meet my friends here but they obviously never showed..." Kagome mumbled

" you mean those three psychos that you were with at Busch Gardens?"

"yup thats them" Kagome said proudly

"Oh yeah, they left about an hour ago." He mumbled

"huh!" Kagome was in shock.

It took her some time to process why they did such a stupid thing... "Those sneaky, little- They set me up!" she snapped

" If any thing I owe those psychotic, sneaky friends of yours." he smirked

She giggled lightly.

"So your off your break?"

"actually I got ten minutes left... if you want to sit and talk or listen to music whatever..." He suggested

"That sounds good to me." she smiled as he put his hand on the low middle section of her back and lead her to the section she was recently in where the music wa playing.

Katie watched with astonishment from the side as she saw Neko and Kagome hit it off greatly.

about 20 minutes later Kagome and Neko were still on the couch talking and listening to music, totally into eachother, not noticing Neko was supposed to be back on his shift.

"aherm, Neko your ten minutes over your break." muttered Katie as she tore the two away from eachother.

" oh sorry Kagome I got to get back to work." He mumbled

" its ok, I should get going... but before that I want my hot chocolate" Kagome walked off with Katie

" wait you two know eachother?" Neko asked as he stood betweent the two women.

"uhuh" Kagome said cheerfully and Katie said glumly

While behind the counter Katie made Kagomes shake and was about to put the whip cream on.

" Wait Katie I want to put the whip cream on, Neko put too little on the last one." she muttered

"that was you?" Neko asked in shock.

"yup" Kagome mumbled as she let a whole can of whip cream go ontop. She threw the now empty can that was full at first away.

Katie and Neko looking at her in shock.

"You cant be serious." they both muttered as even other customers stared in awe.

" I love how it feels in your mouth!" She squealed as she ate a spoon full of it at a time. "And its so yummy"

"too much of that stuff makes me want to gag." muttered one of the customers.

" ok bye Neko, bye Katie" Kagome was on her way out

"here Kagome let me walk you out." Neko headed out with her.

"Carpe Diem Katie!" Kagome called as she walked out.

" damn I should have taken the chance." Katie muttered

back in the fuedal era

Miroku casted another sutra towards Naraku but this time it didnt affect him.

"Dammit! why isnt it working!" snapped Miroku

Kikyo appeared behind him drawing her arrow towards Naraku.

" remember how we last saw Kagome" Kikyo mumbled

"yeah" he replied

"He obviously stole alot of her spiritual and life energy and made it so he could use it" Kikyo casted her arrow of chaos at him.

Naraku growled as he soon dissapeared.

" He is strong even with out the jewel, he has some of Kagomes purifying spirit that can temporarily make him strong, until Kagome gets back..." Kikyo panted as they all now took a breath and rested.

" Shes not coming back..." muttered Miroku

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked

" Inu made it seem as if we didnt need her any more." Sango leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

Kikyo now noticed how none of his friends were aroiund him the entire day or even helped him during battle, they didnt fight like a team like they usually did.

later that night

Kikyo and Inu were sitting by a lake near by camp.

"Inu what were you thinking..." Kikyo mumbled

Inu explained what he meant to say and what he did say as Kikyo didnt speak at all.

She sighed. " Inuyasha choose."

" huh?"

"choose right now, Kagome or myself." Kikyo eyed him.

"Kikyo...I cant do that-"

" No, you must choose now, you cant leave a woman hanging on for so long like that, its obvious she'd do anythign for you and I as well. But what about you? are you willing to sacrifice losing one of us for the other one?" Kikyo asked

" You are going to have to choose eventually, and you better choose wisely and quickly, because like many girls, she will find someone else, someone to heal the wounds you made, and someone to give love that she never recieved... and I, I need to know wether to go to my destiny or go with you..." Kikyo mumbled

" Like Kagome, I cant wait forever either and you need to make your decision before its too late." Kikyo looked down.

" Your not being fair to either of us for taking so long... and I too am tired of playing the evil haunting ex girlfriend" she muttered

She walked off towards camp.

They all sat there around camp, Kikyo staring into the fire like everyone else. They heard leaves crumble and twigs snap and looked up in the direction to see Inuyasha entering the camp.

"I'll go get her in the morning, it will be around a 7 day trip, just go on ahead without me and I'll meet you at the chained mountains on the top of the highest of the mountains their sould be a village there. Wait for me there."

Kikyo looked over to him and nodded lightly. " Thank You." she mouthed

He gave a small smile in reply and jumped up into the tree to sleep.

Miroku and Sango looked at eachother and smiled happy that Inu made the decision and went to sleep next to eachother.

Kouga fell asleep under a tree trunk.Shippo and Kirara cuddled up into a fluffy slumber together. ( ----That last sentence was gay--)

Next chapter: Kag and Neko hit it off. Kagomes new attitude surprises many including Inu when he comes back to get her. Kagome must make the decision wether to go back or not.

**a/n: ok I was at the gas station pumping my gas and this girl asks me for money so she could call a taxi and get a ride home becasue she broke down and her dad was in the hospital and something else, i dunno i dont remember all the excuses she gave me, I just remember it sounded serious so I offered her a ride, she declined the offer and thats when I knew, it cant be that serious if she doesnt want a free ride to wherever. right? Well I gave her like five bucks anyway to not be an ass and watched her tuck it into her side pocket of her short shorts. She then asked some other dude for and he gave her some money too, then she headed for the payphone and made a phone call, the bitch ends up pulling a shit load of money out of her tiny little shirt ( thats right her shirt, who knows how much she has in her pocket!). I was pissed but didnt say shit and finished pumping my gas. Well I reached into the car and grabbed my credit card to pay. All the sudden I hear me passangers side door slam and saw her halling ass with my addidas back pack bag( those small ones)! I ran after her cuz that had everything in there and jumped her for it. Now this girls like 5'11 or 6 feet and like 200 pounds amd Im around 5'2 and 128-130 pounds, I was like an oompa loompa next to her! ANYWAYS! I jump her, on her and shes still standing, more like running around trying to get me off! ( a good example of this would be when shippo was fighting Manten( the fat thunder brother), me being shippo. So Im punching her with all I got, ( im in kick boxing) and pulling her hair, whatever I could do I did, except bit I was scared to bite that bitch, I mightve caught some disease. Well she was screaming some girls names and I find myself getting my ass whooped by three whores, on being the one I was ontop of! I tripped one and rolled ontop of her and decided might as well hurt while being hurt by the others. She rolls ontop of me and now had my face planted onto the floor. A bunch of people came to my rescue and tore the skanks off of me. I then kneed the other short one in the face and took my money and ran... so far no authority has called so Im feeling like the shit right now. Haha! **

**Reasons why this girl was a dujmbass.**

**She picked a fight with a stereo tyical stubborn, cubana**

**She could have easily grabbed my purse by leaning over instead of opening and closing the door, I have a chrysler sebring**

**She shouldnt have done it in public where others would obviously see what happened.**

**She shouldnt have worn stilletos and ran or else I would have never caught up to her so easily.**

**Dumb whore. and no im really not the shit but one day im going to look back at this and laugh. **

**I got my ass whooped by three skanks and never gave up! Give me some credit guys, Im puny and adorable and I was ganged up on.**


	5. Persistance not patience is a virtue

**a/n: Ok guys for those of you who actually like my story, Ill be gone for a week, but please dont be mad! Im going to a party tonight and to the beach tommorow wit some of my friends, Ive been promising them this for who knows how long, anyways, after the beach, I going straight to the airport, Im going on vaca to the Bahamas! YAY! Im so excited cuz I can finally get some betterinfor on the Bermuda I love that shit! Anyways, if they have a computer in the hotel, then I definately write something, but not much cuz hell Im vacation. Love you guys and thanks for reviewing! I promise to update as soon as I return. I'll be back next Sunday.**

**Te amor!**

**ch5: Persistance (not patience) is a virtue**

It was around 9 am on a hot Saturday, Kagome was taking a shower, Mrs. Higurashi was making breakfast, Ji-san was setting up the shrine, and Sota was watching Saturday morning cartoons while waiting for breakfast.

The door bell rang and Sota went to get it.

He answered it.

" Oh hey Neko," Sota smiled as he let him in.

" Hey sota, what ya doing?" He asked

" Watching TV, Kagomes upstairs in the shower, so shes gonna be a while." Sota smirked

Neko chuckled " sure" he sat down next to Sota to watch TV.

"Well hello there Neko." Mrs. Higurashi entered the living room

"Oh Hello Mrs. Higurashi." He stood up and bowed his head to show respect. "nice to see you again"

"Its nice to see you too, Neko" She smiled " would you like some breakfast?" She offered

" Oh breakfast is ready? Awsome! " Sota ran towards the kitchen " c'mon Neko, my mom makes the best food around!" snapped Sota

" I'd love some breakfast"he smiled

Soon enough Kagome came down in a white miniskirt and Yellow tube top where you cold see her bathing suit strings underneath.

She was drying her damp hair with the small towel as she walked into the kitchen. "mmm smells good mama." she said not noticing Neko sitting right there.

Sota smirked and winked over to Neko then held up his index finger over his lips.

" Hey sis, where are you going today? On another date with NEEEEEEKOOOOOO?" He teased

It was obvious that they had gone on dates before, Its been about a weak since she was last at the beanery and every day since then they had made plans.

Kagome bent over while looking in the fridge making Neko unfortunately look away, he couldnt just sit and stare as he pleased with her mom and brother around.

"Shut up Sota, what are you 13 now? I atleast was out with my girl and guy friends by then." Kagome stood back up as she searched for whatever in the fridge. " Maybe if you actually werent such a geek youd have a girlfriend by now and would stop teasing me for having a guy to hang out with." Kagome muttered

Ok that wasnt what Sota was looking for he was looking for the usual blushing Kagome that screamed "Shut up Sota, Neko is not my boyfriend!" but unfortunately he caught her in smart ass mode.

"Shut up Kagome Ive had a girl friend before!" Snapped Sota

"Yea Sota, who was the one you came to for advice?"

"INUYASHA!" snapped Sota

" did his advice help!" snapped Kagome

"No..." He mumbled

"Who's advice did help!" Snapped Kagome

" yours..." He muttered.

"Thank you! and who did you make hide in the bushes to make sure everyting went fine!"

"you" muttered Sota

" Exactly" She muttered as she turned towards him.

"A little harsh dont you think Kagome?" asked her mother.

" mama, he is always buggin me, so its payback." Kagome turned towards her mom to see Neko now standing beside her. Neko had snuck away from the table so he would be out of firing range between the two siblings.

Kagome sat there in utter shock and embarassment.

After a moment of silence,Everyone saw that Kagome had dissapeared leaving only a who thing of smoke in her tracks from how fast she booked it.

Only a few seconds later, they saw Kagome with her hair nice and neat flowing behind her, her beautiful face smiling as she approached Neko.

He dropped the egg he was about to eat as he saw her walk in. She smelled so sweet an exotic, She bviously slipped on some Cocoanut lotion.

" Bye mom by Sota!" Kagome grabbed Neko and dragged him out of her house.

She sighed as they made it to his Mercedes Benz.

Kagome examined him to see he was wearing a white tee and red swimming trunks.

God he looked hot in those simple clothes, he even looked hot in his semi-formal outfit he wore on their first date to dinner.

He also looked good in casual clothes which he wore when they went dancing and to the movies on other dates. Honestly he looked good in anything.

They had gone on so many dates it was unbeleivable. Like 14 in 7 days, well not that much but it was alot.

They had gone to fancy dinners, movies, gone clubbing, to an aquariam, went to an outside shopping center, stayed at Kagomes house watchign movies, gone skating, even went to busch gardens alone together, Thyv had lunch together, Ok you get what I mean.

Today was the beach.

They made it into the car and drove off.

They were at the beach and had met her friends there and Hojo who was with one of her friends. They were all hanging around until Neko and Kagome decided to take a break

"your brothers a very persistant person, your turning out to be little like him too." Neko smirked

"Im not very persistant!" Kagome snapped

"No your not, you struck me as very pacient when I first met you... but its like theres this other side of , the dark side." He teased making a D. Vader voice.

"hey" she giggled " whats wrong with my dark side?"

" nothing, I actually like it, you showed you dark side reatly at the beanery, I liked it..." Neko gave her that bad boy smirk she loved oh so much.

" Persistance is a virtue" he added

"Isnt it patience is a virtue?"kagome asked

" well to others, but to me if your persistant with your boss or something itl strike him as determination." Neko explained

" or that your really annoying" Kagome chipped in

" and if your persistant to ask the girl you like on more dates, she see that Im really interested in you..." He smirked knowing how he jumbled up the last few words to his sentence.

"or the girl thinks he just really wants to get in her pants." Kagome chipped in again

He sighed " Dont you think that If I wanted to get in your pants, I would have done it by now?" he asked

" Neko we have only known eachother for like a week in a half."

"no, not that, I mean I could have taken advantage of how me and you were alone at your home watching movies, or how you were drunk at the club and were telling me all those dirty and yet very sexy details on what you wanted to do. Or anything like that... I could have taken advantage of having sex with you so many times its not even funny Kagome"

"I thought we were speaking Hypothetically."

" Kagome seriously."

"Im sorry Neko, I really do like you alot, but Ive been hurt before and I dont want to get my hopes up any more..." Kagome mumbled

"So this guy caused you to think so negatively about other guys and apparently yourself? What the hell did he do to you?" Neko growled

That made Inu pop in her head as he saw his angered look and heard that sexy growl.

She sighed " I thought he liked me since he would show ways of caring for me and would sometimes tell or even show me that he really did like me...but there was his ex-girlfriend whom he was still madly in love with. I though maybe if I waited and was patient he would get over her or atleast finally say something to me like, I love you Kagome or something like that. Anything to keep my hopes up, but I waited and waited and nothing ever came just more mixed up emotions and finally I snapped I couldnt take it anymore. He left me hanging for too long, I noticed I was only a temporary replacement until she would be around." Kagome tried not to let tears escape.

"I guess that is why I think the way I am, that I wont be yours for long and-"

_'Nekos right Persistance, not patience, is a virtue'_

"Kagome, not every man is the same... and that guy was obviously an idiot" Neko had her look up at him.

"I would have chosen you in a split second" He leaned down and kissed her.

Kagomes heart fell down to the pit of her stomach and fluttered in there. Her eyes nearly rolled back from his kiss. So she kissed him back. She raked her fingers through his hair then lightly scratching the back of his neck as he felt down her arms.

"Hey you two! C'mon! We dont want to see that!" snapped Eri

Hojo fell silent as he watched the two.

"ugh!" Neko rolled his eyes.

"Fine we'll take it somewhere else" He picked Kagome up and carried her to the water. They went towards the deep and they began to make out all over again. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her legs and arms around him. He slid his tongue in and she gladly accepted it as they tougue wrestled. Neko had his hands roam around her body and he hiked her up on him as he grabbed her ass.

Kagome stopped for breath and giggled as he then began to kiss her neck.

"Neko" She giggled "Neko stop that" she giggled even more. "Stop Im getting goosebumps."

" I know," He kept on, He lightly bit her neck which made her groan in great pleasure. She covered her mouth as she noticed she had done that subconciously.

Neko laughed "So you like to be bitten" he smirked letting his vampire like fangs gleam.

Kagome smiled mischeviously as she looked at his ordinary ears. She leaned close to him pressing herself against him, having him enjoy her body so intensly close. She then breathed into his ear lightly as she nibbled on it.

She could feel him getting goosebumps on the back of his neck and giggled.

"hot spot number one" she smirked as looked at him in the eyes now.

"If thats how its gonna be then-"

"no!" she screamed as she tried to get out of his grasp.

She laughed as he picked her up and grabbed her thighs where he knew she was the most tickleish.

"Neko stop!" she laughed halariously

"Neko no!"

In Narakus hiding spot

A picture of Neko and Kagome playing on the beach, was being played on Kannas Mirror.

"My plan is doing better than expected, I didnt think she would go this far with him." Naraku laughed wickedly.

"Kanna tell the demons to stop delaying Inuyasha on his trip any farther. " Naraku ordered

"Yes sir" Kanna walked off .

With Inu

Inu sliced through another demon as many more came.

"What a fucken nuisance!" He snapped

He sliced through a few more and then noticed that no more came.

"huh?" none at all. He had been delayed from getting Kagome for two days now, all because a truck load of demons from out of no where just came and picked a fight with him.

He looked around. "Might as well get moving" He muttered as he ran off.

Later that night

" So I'll pick you up tommorow around 8 ok?" He mumbled

"ok, were going to the same club like last time right?" she asked

" sure." He smiled

He kissed Kagome and she returned it. He smiled soon after the small kiss and walked off.

Kagome sighed and went to bed and all that ran throujgh her head was this.

_" I ran up the door, closed the stairs, said my pajamas, put on my prayers, turned off the bed and jumed into the light... all because you kissed me goodnight. "_

The next morning

Kagome woke up in the best of moods ever. She stretched and ran for the shower, except this time she poured a whole gallon of Lavander body wash lathering skin, she poured also jasmine and meany other fragreances as well all minxing into this great smel like there was a garden inside the bathroom. After her bath, she put lotion all over her body then put on perfume that matched the bath.

She ran to her room and looked at cute outfits in her closets. She put on music and began to dance as she looked around.

She squealed as she heard the next song come on and remembered dancing to the song at the clib while grinding against Neko.

She began to sing with the song and dance with Sexy poses inbetween while she looked for the outfit.

_"U've been waiting so long, I'm here to answer your calls_

_I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all_

_I've been so busy, but I've been thinking 'bout- what I wanna do wit you_

_I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I do_

_They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true_

_They know your the one I wanna give it to_

_I can see you want me too...Now it's Me & U"_

She popped her ass to the beat ass.

_"It's Me & U now (uh) I've been waiting (waitin)_

_I Think I'm gonna make that move now_

_Baby Tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)_

_It's Me & U now (uh)_

_I've been waitin_

_Think I'm gonna make that move now_

_Baby tell me how you like it "_

_"I was waitin for you to tell me you were ready_

_I know what to do if only you would let me_

_As long as your cool with it I'll treat ya right_

_Here is where you wanna be_

_I know them other guys, they've been talkin 'bout the way I do what I do_

_They heard I was good they wanna see if it's true_

_They know your the one I wanna give it to_

_I can see you want me too_

_And now it's Me & U"_

_"It's Me & U now (Uh, baby it's)_

_I've been waitin (Me & U)_

_Think I'm gonna make that move now (I'm thinkin 'bout making that move)_

_Baby tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it, uh huh, hey!)_

_It's Me & U now (uh)_

_I've been waitin _

_Think I'm gonna make that move now (gonna make a move)_

_Baby tell me how you like it"_

Kagome twirled onto her desk cahir and made a sexy pose, popping her ass out back and her chest up as she sang the bridge along with Cassie

_"Baby I'll love you all the way down (uh)_

_Get you right where you like it_

_I promise you'll like it (I swear)_

_Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret babe)_

_We'll keep it between Me & U"_

She got up and danced again ignoring the fact she was still in nothing but a towel

_"It's Me & U now (Uh, oh yeah)_

_I've been waitin_

_Think I'm gonna make that move now (move now)_

_Baby tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)_

_It's Me & U now (uh)_

_I've been waitin (yeah, oh)_

_Think I'm gonna make that move now (gonna make a move now)_

_Baby tell me how you like it (uh huh)"_

_"It's Me & U now (Uh, me and u)_

_I've been waitin (its just me and u)_

_Think I'm gonna make that move now (its just us two)_

_Baby tell me if you like it (its just me and you now)_

_It's Me & U now (oh waitin, for ya love)_

_I've been waitin (I've been waitin)_

_Think I'm gonna make that move now (gonna make a move now)_

_Baby tell me if you like it"_

The song ended and Kagome had chosen her outfit.

"hmm this looks nice!" she squealed

She fixed her hair in a high pony tail with a few lose curly strands.

She put on her usual makeup, lip gloss, and mascara and this time some brown lip liner.

She put on a cute tan dress, that was clingy on the top and mid section but flowed beautifully to her kneews, she put on some sandy solored clothed and wooven shell toed heels, that tied on to her ankles.

She smiled as she checked herself out. "Done" She ran down stairs and could hear a familiar voice.

She bit her bottom lip as she neared the kitchen to hear him talking.

"Go ahead and wait in the living room, she'll be down any minute" said her mother.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi" The door was opening and Kagome opened it the rest of the way and jumped on him giving him a big hug

" Baby you came early!" she squealed

"uh..." She felt awkward noticing that he wasnt wrapping his arms around her like he had done before, nor laughing and saying something smart ass like.

She looked up to meet two golden amber eyes. Her eyes widened and she gasped

10 minutes later

Kagome was leaning against the wall total opposite side of the room from him, she crossed her arms over her chest and did not dare look at him as he explaine the situation.

" So, will you please come back? We need and Miss you greatly." He mumbled

Kagome scoffed and just shook her head. " fine" she muttered "but I have to make a few calls first"

Kagome grabbed her cell and ran up to her room.

She began to pack her bag and sighed as she waited for Neko to answer.

" Can't bear to be with out me huh?" She heard his cocky voice come through.

She smiled "Hey Neko, I cant make it tonight" she mummbled

" Oh damn, I was kidding Kagome, you can bear with out me."

She giggled " No seriously"

"oh word? Where you goin?" he asked

" uhm, I have to do this huge favor for a friend of mine...but I'll be back soon." she mumbled

" When are you getting back?"

"Hold up..." Kagome put the phone down "Inu when can I come back home!" She called

" Two weeks!" He called

"HELL NO!" She snapped

Inu was shocked she never really snapped like that to two weeks "A week and a half?"

"why not like a day or something?"

"I told you it takes like 7 days to get to where were going Then we gotta find Naraku and-"

"Fine whatever!"

"About a week and a half" Kagome went back to the phone.

"geeze girl this is one huge favor"

"Your telling me." She muttered

" Ok well I'll see you In a week and a half"

"Bye"

"Bye Kags."

She hung up the phone and finished packing, also to ignore Inus rantings she packed her CDs and CD player that came with travel sized speakers and headphones, and just to not get any ideas with Inu she grabbed a few very hot pictures of Neko and her at the beach that Eri so happened to take with her digital camera.

She sighed as she finished packing and went down stairs.

Inu grabbed the bag for her and Kagome said goodbye to her family and left.

**On the next Chapter, its a seven day trip with the two alone...Will Kagomes feelings return? Will Inu finally tell Kagome how he feels about her? Will those pictures be able to hold Kagomes feelings for Inu back? What is the obvious connection between Naraku, Kagome and Neko?**


	6. Whos this Neko?

**Thanks for reviewin guys! Im so sad to be back but so happy to read the new chapters to my fafvorite stories on And of course to write this chappie! ANYWAYZ!The Atlantis Hotel at the Bahamas was a blast and I'll explain my fun vaca after this chappie, read it if you want, I of course like it cuz it explains alot about me and my buds and who I am. Lol. **

**To Vamyr-ladie696: **I did manage to get all my stuff back when people had gotten a hold of the girls, they were holding them down I picked up my stuff, kneed the shortest of them all which I think was around 5'5 thanked the people and halled ass outta there.

Thanks for reviewin to this story too. Hmmm you got any better suggestions for a summary? If ya do I'd love to hear it! Im horrible with summaries. Thanks for givn my story a chance though!

**To Kilalafan615283blahblahblah:** Damn sparky I love how hyper you are in that review!Thanks for reviewin from the start my two tailed poriqua, aight you shouldnt worry Im a huge Inu/Kag fan too, but I am not sayin what happens. And believe me Kagomes isnt gonna be that easy to fall for Inu once again, she has just realized all he has done and has met someone amazing to her and treats her right. I know you might hate or feel indifferrent about Neko but hell I guess I would too cuz we all love Inu. But youll understand who Neko really is soon enough (if you dont already see it coming).

**To InuKag4lyfe: ** Thank you for the review! About Kikyo being too nice honestly she isnt a bad person and finally I hope people will understand after that recent episode about Kikyo and Inus past. Honestly how would you feel if you were betrayed by someone you love and then when you rise from the dead you see him alive and well with another girl? I understand Inu really didnt betray her but she was brought back to life believeing so and with her spirit holding the last of her emotions which were hatred and sadness and anger and betrayal, now some of Kikyos actions are out of perportion and I will always choose Kags over her but you guys gotta cut Kikyo some slack the poor girl died believing her lover killed her, wakes up seeing him perfectly fine with some other girl that is supposed to have your soul her own soul and her own spirit. Your now the walking dead and cant return to hell without someone and your constantly being killed by some spider halfdemon ass hole while trying to talk to your ex and trying to figure out what the hell is up with his new girl. Kikyos not the best person around but she has helped and tends give more information about certain things than others can. This is coming from a total Inu/kag fan. All im sayin is put things in a total different perspective. But thanks for the review and I totally dont mean to bitch you out Im just puttin in my two cents. And im doing it as kindly as I possibly can.  
**CH6:**

They had made it to the other side of the well. Kagome slid off his back and began to walk behind him as he headed for Kaedes village for some food before leaving on their trip.

"Uh, Kagome... about what happened when you left." Inu began the conversation sour as he didnt even look at her and just kept on walking ahead.

Kagome closed her eyes trying not to remember that horrible day, she sighed.

"Inuyasha" she stopped in her tracks and waited for him to do the same. After he noticed he turned to look at her.

" Inu, Im sorry, I shoudnt have put all of that on you like that... It was wrong espeacially after I told you I would stay by your side so many times before, You dont have to choose between Kikyo and me. Just pretend I never said that and maybe we could just finish this and get on with our seperate lives" Kagome walked on ahead of him not seeing the shocked expression he had.

"Seperate Lives!" He whispered to himself in disbeliefe

_' Thats right! When the search for Naraku is over, Kagome will have no reason to come back... she'll go back to her world, and I...I will stay here? No this cant be right! It cant end so easily like this! ' _He snapped in his thoughts.

He watched as she walked away, her body entering deeper into the forest. The way it looked to him, it looked as if she was slowly slipping away and dissapearing from him.

His emotions built up inside him and he wanted to run and grab her waist from behind and hold her close, taking in her scent and feeling her warm body against his. But he knew that he couldnt do that not after what had just transpired, so he followed after her towards the village.

They had entered the village and got their food. They soon said their goodbyes to the old priestess and some of the villagers that knew them and went off. The entire time Kagome had kept her distance, she barely spoke to him unless needed to, she barely made any contact with him and everytime he would try to strike up the a conversation dealing with how she admitted her love to him and leaving him she would find something to interrupt him and avoid the conversation with something different.

The sun was setting as they walked in silence towards the next village they had to pass the dark woods over a cliff so Inu found it a perfect time to break the silence.

"Kagome its getting dark, how bout we set camp then set off early in the morning." He suggested

"No, no resting today, I'll travel for as long as I can." She muttered " If we take a break now Itll take longer" she added

" Kagome your not going to have any energy... lets just take a break" He replied

" Inuyasha I'll be fine! We've gone days without sleeping before and I can still do it." she muttered " Now c'mon I want to go home as soon as possible." she mumbled.

" Why are you so anxious... youve never been so determined to get back to your era" he muttered as he followed behind her

Kagome smiled as she felt her heart flutter just thinking about Neko. "Inu you know how you have Kikyo waiting for you at the village in the mountain?"

"About that Kagome-"

" Well, I have someone waiting for me to come back home." She got goosebumps remembering the night before and her knees went a little weak but she quickly caught her balance.

She kept on moving leaving the once again shocked Inu standing there with wide eyes.

_' She... She has someone else!' _He snapped in his thoughts.

"no noway. She was probably talking about her friends or family." He muttered to himself.

He saw her struggle with her outfit, she looked beautiful in that outift. She smelled incredible as well, her hair was put up so nicely and the shoes made her tan skin stand out more and hugged her beautifully shaped legs.

_'She never dresses like that, why did she dress like that today?' _

He couldnt help but stare, her body fit so well in the outfit. He loved the incredible scent that mixed with her own and not to mention he couldnt help but love how she was ontop of him this morning. Her scent was wild that morning too had a little spice kicked into its sweet gentleness.

He stepped back now remembering this morning.

He was walking out of the kitchen only to be jumped on by Kagome her self. She called him baby, her voice was so cheerful and full of love, her hug was whole hearted, he could sense a slight arousal and excitement stir within her but it all soon dispersed when she saw him. Could it be that she really doesnt love him any more? It couldnt have been that simple to get over some one so quickly and fall in love so eaily with another. Could it?

Is this how Kikyo felt when she first saw him with Kagome, or how Kagome felt when she knew when he was with her and it as obivous he was thinking, looking, searching and even talking about Kikyo right infront of Kagome?

It felt like a rope tied around his heart then forced it into his stomach tying his stomach in knots too making it churn along with his tearing heart.

Is this really what it felt like to see or realize that the one that you love or once loved is happy with someone other than you.

The feeling and looks that she gave him now were sharp and cold as if she barely trusted him. She would not stand beside him only infront or behind and everytime he would offer assistance to climb a rock, cross a creek or even avoid ditches she would decline his offer and go an even harder way around just to get through.

Three days had passed. Kagome was dead tired, loose strands were coming out of her ponytail as sweat trailed down her body. Even sweaty and tired she still looked gorgeous. She panted as she tried to menuveur her way through a bubbling mud filled ditch that was easy to sink in.

"Kagome give me your hand" He muttered.

Inu had grown irritated with her new attitude. She still barely spoke to him and she barely smiled and most of the time to avoid awkward silence she would listen to the odd noise making object she called a 'seedee' player.

"I can do it Inu-"

"give me your hand" he growled

Kagome heard the low growl and knew it as a warning. She reluctantly took his hand and he grabbed her by the waist.

Kagome felt his claw run up her spine as she nearly slid out of his grasp. He got a firm hold of her and wrapped his arms around her.

She rolled her eyes at the feeling. She herself didnt know how much she missed and wanted that feeling from him. She rolled her head back and her knees became weak again. He quickly held her body up and thought the worst.

"Kagome you need some rest you can barely walk!" he snapped

Honestly she loved it when he was mad, it only gave his bad boy rugged rough look more sex appeal to it.

She shook her head and tried to stand on her own but she saw his eyes filled with anger, his jaw and arm muscles flex and those adorable ears twitch.

_'Oh no Kagome your falling for him again!' _said one side of her

_' No, no Im not, Im just very tired and I miss, I miss.._

_'Neko!'_

_'Yea, Inu'_

_' No Neko! Look dont you see! Your weak right now you are vulnerable and your with someone your heart desired so your vulnerability is high your hearts at risk! Dont let him get to it again!' _

_'Right!'_ She snapped in determination.

"Inu dont worry I can do this on my own!" she insisted as she let him go infront of her.

" My ass!" He snapped turning to face her.

Her eyes widened and she pulled her bow and arrow up and shot it at him.

"what the-" The arrow slightly missed him by an inch and flying behind him.

He heard it pierce flesh and smelt fresh blood. He heard a screach of pain behind him as he heard the arrow hit.

He turned to face a gigantic demon, He had a very meat head mans like body, But his nose was of a Rhinos with a horn and his ears were like elves ears. His feet like a rhinos as well and the shape of his head a rhino.

He roared in pain as the arrow pierced him. He was then surrounded by them.

He began to fight them with his claws since they didnt give him enough time to pull out his sword.

"Inu?" She called in a worried and warned tone. A sort of call that meant, Inu I need help please.

"She shot a few more arrows which killed many but more came and a sly smart Rhino looking demon out of the clan grabbed the pack of arrows on her back and held it and Kagome over the cliff beside him.

"Inu!" She was unable to do anything since another tied her hands behind her back and she couldnt use any arrows or bows and she was hanging off a cliff, only thing holding her was the Rhino demon and her arrow bag which she was hanging from.

" Inu!" she screamed.

"Kagome!" He gasped as he saw one of them holding her over the cliff.

But all Kagome saw was Inu fighting the Rhino demons. She struggled trying to find a way out of her predicament but there was no way.

"going down!" The Rhino demon roared with laughter as he dropped her down the cliff.

"Kagome!" Inu screamed as he dove for her.

"no! No!" She screamed as he let go

" NE...NEEEEEKOOOO!" she screamed in fear.

Inu got a hold of her and kicked one leg down in mid air, having him jump high into a nearby tree off the cliff.

He landed in a tree branch far from where the rhino demons were. He cradled Kagome like a newely wed couple and looked down in frustration.

"whos Neko?" He muttered

Kagome had fainted on her way down, her head thrown back, her arms and legs lazily hanging over his own arms.

He looked over her as his jaw muscles flexed. She was gorgeous, her thick thighs, lean legs, tan skin, long lean arms, slender fingers, soft silky wavy black hair, those beautiful long lashes, luscious lips, perfect nose, He was losing this girl who was known to be mistaken for a celestial maiden by many, to some guy named NEKO! (neko means cat in Japanese by the way and power in very old latin text.)

He caressed her beautiful face and then looked up. He grabbed the bag that was still on her back and swung it onto his, he kept holding her bridal style and leaped off onto another tree.

Kagome stirred and had awoken later on that night only to be greeted by a warm fire and fish roasting above it.

She looked around but there was no sign of Inu. She sighed not realizing her actions as to there was a part of her that really wanted to see him sitting there worrying over her, just as how she had done so many times before for him.

_'Guess the feeling was never mutual' _She mumbled in her thoughts.

"Your up" She turned her head to see him holding a great amount of firewood. He set it down and threw some into the fire. "Ya alright?" Inuyasha didnt dare look at her.

Kagome felt something inside, as if a spark of hope just lit back up like a lighter that you had been trying to flick on with your hurting finger was just now starting to light.

_'So he was worried about me?' _

Kagome smiled inwardly feeling a little better. She settled herself in a sitting position in her sleeping bag as Inu handed her some food.

"yes, Thank you" She mumbled

"Im sorry Kagome... that I wasnt there to catch you before he threw you off the cliff." he muttered

" You caught me didnt you? You did save me right?"

"yea.."

"Then there is nothing to apologize for." She smiled kindly

He glanced over feeling the little warmth coming from her, she wasnt as harsh and cold to him as before, Oh how he missed that gentle kind smile she was giving him, it wasnt her usual smile that he loved so much but it was better than nothing at all.

" Kagome... about what happened the other day-"

" This place... it seems so familiar..." she interrupted

"huh?"

Inuyasha looked around and remembered where they were he slightly smiled remembering what had happened where they were

"In the beginning of our journey it was just you and I...and shippo, we are near that village with the spider that was in the form of a priest...remember?" He explained

Kagome smiled as she saw the village they were overlooking.

"When I first saw you in human form." She replied

"I remember. That was also when I could officially trust you... because you had shed tears for me, unlike everyone else who had never cried, only other one was my mother." He mumbled

Kagome glanced over at him, she saw his gorgeous completion being lit by the fire, his amber eyes transfixed on the dancing flames above it.

Kagome sighed "It seemed so hard but yet so easy and simple. It was hard for me since I was new but now with all that I have learned it would have been so simple and we, we were companions nothing less nore nothing more...till that night" she mumbled

"When you were weak and were resting on my lap you made me feel... you made me feel awkward yet at the same time beautiful, and you made my emotions run wild because I hated you yet I was so easily falling for you." Kagome searched her bag knowing she had to keep her feelings towards someone else now, not to Inu. She just wanted to reminisce and remember the times that she was happy here with Inu, so she wouldnt resent him... unfortunately the more she tried to think of happy times the more it was hard to blow out the flame that was igniting once again.

" Kagome... I"

"I know Inu, you were weak, you were poisoned, and you were vulnerable like any other human so it wasnt like you to say those things. And it doesnt matter any more, I know who your heart truly belongs to" Kagome mumbled

_' But who does yours belong to Kagome?' _He thought to himself.

Kagome laid back down and looked at her photos of her and Neko.

' _Neko...' _She smiled _'All I have to do is look at you and remember the fujn that we have had so recently and I wont fall for him...'_

_'Right?'_

She soon fell asleep tucking the photos under the pillow and within her sleeping bag.

A few days had passed and Kagome had gotten along with Inu but every time Inu would try and speak with her about their love she would listen to the cd player or talk about a time in the past with them. Like when he tried ramen for the first time or when they met shippo, Miroku and even Sango. How many stupid arguments they had gotten into and they even talked about when they first met. It made them laugh now when they thought about it. Kagome couldnt think of any other word but sit, he was ready to kill her on sight, she was clumsy as ever and couldnt shoot an arrow for shit and what their first impressions on old Kaede were, which werent that great first impressions.

On the seventh day they had made it to the mountain. It had taken Kagome a shit load of self discapline to not let her heart go back to Inu, every time she sighed at his features or gazed at his bad boy smirk or giggled inwardly at his smart ass remarks she would look down at a photo of Neko in his swimming trunks kissing her, and one of him throwing a football showing off his biceps, triceps, and any other amazing muscles he had.

Inu wanted to tell Kagome about his decision for her before they reached the rest of the gang. They were so very very close only a few more miles and theyd be there.

"Kagome."

She looked over towards him. "yea?"

" I need to tell you something important." His face was serious.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously "ok?"

" Kagome I... I..."

_' What the hell am I staggering for! I know she loves me! Why am I so nervous!_

_'Because You know theres someone else in her life now too. What if she got over you? What if its too late!_

_' No! Its not! It cant be that easy to get rid of love and find a new one and if so then she isnt the one for me!' _he argued with himself.

" Kagome I know you promised me to be by my side, but I too want to stay by your side, I promised to protect you and I want to keep that promise to you..." He muttered "Kagome I-"

She shook her head. She didnt want to hear those words. She didnt want to hear them!

She didnt want to hear, I care about you, I need you, I want you by my side. Those were cover ups for I love you, She wanted those words but she knew he would never say those words. Only the cover ups that he used so many times before.

"Inu please dont say anything your going to regret!" she snapped clutching her ears.

" I dont want to hear something your going to regret!" She shook her head

"Kagome" He stepped in front of her.

She looked up at him tears welling up in her eyes.

_' Neko Neko Neko Neko Neko Neko Neko Neko Neko Neko'_ She kept on chanting in her head.

Inu lowered his head down to hers. He put his claws over her hands and slid her hands down to her side.

Kagome trembling at his touch and staring at him with tear filled eyes not knowing what to do and her mind slowly blanking out/

"Kagome I-"

"There you are!"

They both turned to see Miroku standing there with everyone behind him groaning and giving him glares.

"guys I found them!" He called

Sango rolled her eyes and Kikyo threw her arms in the air and Sessho and Kagura both hit him in the back of the head. Shippo muttered Idiot and they all walked off leaving Kagome and Inu blushing and Miroku looking around with stupidity written all over his face.

"He was so close SO CLOSE!" snapped Sango in the background.

" I know! I nearly fell over watching him go for it!"Kagura spoke up

_'Were they spying on us!' _They both thought

Kagome looked down, breathing heavily, and trying to clear her head of all the mushy thoughts that were going on between her and Inu in her mind.

She looked back up to see Inu exchange glances with Kikyo and snarled "Ugh!" She stormed off behind the others leaving the two alone

_'How could I be so stupid! I was falling for him again!'_

_' Dont worry! nothing happened, were good for now!'_

_' but hello! I have only been here seven days and I was already falling for him all over again! How can I possibly last another day!'_

_' You two were alone! Now your with the gang! It shouldnt be as difficult! And besides, you should let your friends know about your boyfriend. The talk will boost up your confidence in your love for him and it will get the girls talking too so if anything goes wrong Sango and possibly even Kagura and Miroku got your back.'_

_'Hmm your so right! Thats a great Idea! I should tell them when we reach the springs tonight! I saw a sign that said hot springs at the hotel in here!'_

_'Great Idea it will give you and the girls privacy'_

meanwhile

Inuyasha heard Kagomes snarl and turned to see her storming off. He turned back to Kikyo who approached him.

" I guess you told her." She smiled slightly

"No, I didnt get the chance to."

"What do you mean you didnt get the chance to?" She gave him a spectative glare as if a mother was asking her son for an explanation as to why he had pornos in his underwear drawer.

" Everytime I tried to bring up the conversation she would avoid it and listen or start something else. Then she told me to forget about it and she even mentioned about having seperate lives... Kikyo could she possibly not love me anymore?"

"hmmm, from what had jsut occured I think she is just resisting from getting her heart shattered into tiny shards once agian." She mumbled

" So I still have a chance?"

"From my point of view? Yes."

Kikyo turned and was walking back to the village.

" Kikyo!" He called

She turned to face him.

" Kikyo, when you saw me and Kagome for the first time... did did it hurt?"

She turned towards him " no, at that time all of my emotions werent in tact only my last thoughts and emotions were with me which were hatred, and betrayal, I only saw betrayal from what you had done to me and to see you with a replacement was i guess an addition."

He looked down "Im sorry"

"Well you did move on wuickly, I mean 50 years is just too soon." She gave a weak half smile. Kikyo had a gentle smile towards children but there was one certain smile only towards Inu, it wasnt a great one, but it showed that she was shy and that she cared as she tried to smile for him even though she only enjoyed doing so infront of children.

"Inu our love..." she sighed "obviously wasnt meant to be" She mumbled we didnt have enough faith in eachother

Inu felt so guilty since they both fell so easily into Narakus trap.

"and besides I fell for someone else as well..."

"Huh?" He looked up

"When Naraku sent me to the netherworld... again, I had met an old friend of mine, he actually helped me resurface back upon this world to also gain revenge upon him and his brothers."

"who is it Kikyo?"

"do you remember Suikotsu?"

Inuyashas mouth dropped "the one from the band of seven! The one that tried to kill the children!"

"Yes, he was a kind man until then" She smiled at his reaction "He and the rest of the band of seven want reveng upon Naraku for using him as one of their pawns, and so doa few other hundred demons and humans." She smirked "I can not wait till I send Naraku to hell with me... He will be in for a rude awakening."

"Your still planning on going to hell!"

"No, only to send Naraku back, The two young shikigami girls as gaurdians from above... If I am successful on my mission to bring Naraku to hell I, Suikostsu, Bankostu and some others will go to heaven since the assist me on sending him to hell." She sighed

"Heaven, I only dream of what it is like"

back with Kagome

"Sango lets go" Kagome giggled

"Alright, the hotel owner said that the spring is just outside of the village where we just came from" Sango replied

"c'mon let go I have so much to tell you!" Kagome squaled as she grabbed Sango by the wrist and rushed her back towards where they came from.

with Kikyo and Inu

" So you dont want to stay here?" He asked with a sign of dissapointment

" I do not belong of this world, I will be a gaurdian in heaven known to be a archerer as well and care for the children above... tis something that I would never get tired of."

" It is truly what you want?"

She looked back over towards Inu " Suikostu shares the same wants and feelings towards certain things as I do, what you and I had were feelings that we shared of wanting to be someone different to change ourselves so we could fit with society and be what we thought was normal, but Suikostu makes me happy to be who I am and I am sure Kagome is the same for you."

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him nuzzling her head comfortable under his own.

Kagome giggled as Sango and she apprached the entrance gate.

She looked up to see Kikyo wrapping her arms around Inu and Inu wrapping his back around hers.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Sango lets go a different direction so we dont bother the love birds."she muttered

Sango looked up and gasped at the sight.

_'What the hell is doing!' _Sango snapped in thought

"Kagome no, lets pass by, he shouldnt be-"

"No, leave them their privacy..."

"But Kagome-"

"Dont worry about me, Inu no longer holds my heart, someone else does." She bit her bottom lip and smiled, closing her eyes and holding onto her back pack tighter knowing it held memories of Neko and herself inside, not only bathing toiletries.

"Really!" Sango asked in shock

"'c'mon lets go before they spot us and think were spying." Kagome and Sango held eachother arm by arm closely as they cut off through the gate and into the side of the woods to cut through to the springs.

back with Inu/Kik

Inu embraced her as well, sighing lightly into her long black hair.

" Inu, I loved you and I still do just as you do me, but we both have obviously found a love greater than our own... Mine is waiting for my return and yours is waiting for something in return."

She placed her cold lips upon his cheek.

" And remember, she cant wait forever." Kikyo walked off towards the village

Inu sighed and stood there for a moment.

" Bonzaiiiiii!" A familiar voice shouted with a splash soon following.

"Kagura!" Came two voices that were loud whispers.

" What! Why are you shushing me!" Kagura snapped

Inuyasha walked closer.

" Because Inu and Kikyo are over there!" snapped Sango in a whisper

"So?" Kagura replied

"Shes right who gives a shit anymore" Kagome muttered

Sango snorted " ok?"

"oh guys looky looky I got a cookie" Kagome searched her bag and she had the two girls dry their hands with her towel before they held the pictures.

"Holy Buddah who is this god from above!" snapped Kagura

Sango and Kaguras eyes widened and theyr mouths slobbered with every photo they flipped through.

"where the hell did you find this peice of work?"

"doesnt he kind of look like Inu in the face?" Kagura examined a close uped pic.

"no" Sango and Kagome muttered

" oh well does he have a brother?"

"Kagura you jhust said he looked like Inu and now your asking for his brother, you already have Inus brother" Sango muttered

"so!"

Kagura and Sango were flipping through the pictures until they came across a photo that caught their eye greatly.

Neko had obviously just come out of the water and Kagome and he were laying wet on a towel under the umbrella. Kagome was blushing madly as she tried to cover Nekos pitching tent with a shirt, he was in his trunks only and his body was glistening, anyone could see his obvious boner, and frankly he wasnt too shy about it since he was laughing at how Kagome was trying to hide from the onlookers who were obviously taken a good look at it. He didnt have anything to be ashamed of, that was one nice piece of work, and since his pants were soaking wet and the towel was wet and white as well and didnt serve much justice you could barely imagine what it was like beneath.

"Oh my god I think I just cummed" Sango muttered

"Way ahead of you" Kagura muttered

"Guys thats gross!" snapped Kagome

"oh shut up like you havent had dreams about seeing whats underneath!" snapped Kagura

Kagome blushed madly

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Whats his name?" Sango asked

"Neko"

"How old is he?"

"18?"

"That silver streak is hott with that silver hair."

"Yeah its a birth mark, he also has another one on-" Kagome stopped herself "nevermind"

"wait where?" the two snapped fully interested

"no where!" she snapped fully blushing

"Kagome!" snapped Kagura

Sango gasped " Did you?-"

Kagomes face was burning and redder than Inu haori, and it wasnt because of the steam either.

"NO!" She snapped " No I mean we've kissed and made out but we havent gone that far!" Kagome breathed heavily

"Aw." Kagura mumbled

Sango sighed grateful to hear that.

"Is he a good kisser?" asked Kagura

After Kagome just gotten her color in her cheeks back to normal it went red once agian and once again she felt hotter than ever, she was so flustered that her nose started to bleed!

"Kagome is your nose bleeding?" Sango asked

"haha! KAgomes thinkin nasty!" Kagura laughed

'He must be really good at kissing" Sango murmured

During all this Inu had listened very closerly to everything they had said and second by second rage, sadness, and jealousy began to mix and boil inside him.

a/n: (In manga i read that if you see a character with a nose bleed and its not froma fight it mean theres a lot of sexual thinking, or tension mentaly, and possibly physically.)

Thats all I have for tonight I promise to update even tommorow when i get the chance! Hope you enjoyed this chappi

Next chappi, what will Inu do to win Kagomes love over this Neko guy? Where the hell is Naraku so Kag can get back home? after a brief encounter with Naraku what happens what Kag returns?


	7. The songs explain it all

**a/n: **

**Thanks for the review Kilalafan615283blahblahblah **

**And to BabyBabz glares shut...up**

**Ch7: The Songs explain it all.**

Later that night the girls had gotten out of the springs and headed back towards the Hotel where Miroku successfully had had them all be able to get a room in the hotel yet again.

"Thank you kind sir! I dont know what would have happened if you werent around." The old man that managed the hotel shook Mirokus hand graciously

The girls had their own room and the guys had their own as well. Shippo slept on his own and Kohaku was the only exception since he felt safer around his sister and he was slowly regaining all his memory.

It was late and Kagome was tossing and turning she couldnt get Neko out of her head, as much as she tried to. She groaned and tried every sleeping position possible. She finally woke up out of frustration and looked out the window to the see the calm slightly bressy night.

She grabbed her cd player and walked out of the room. She felt the slight cold breeze caress her skin and give her shivers rolling down her spine. She sighed now fully awake and held the CD player tightly. She looked up in the sky and realized it must have been 5 in the morning. She looked around and walked off..

Kagome went a good distance away from the village, to the nearby creek. She smiled and put on the speakers on the CD player. She put a burnt cd and pressed the random button.

She took off her over shirt that matched her pajama bottoms, she had a white wife beater beneath what looked like addida sweats but they were thin cloth pants and over shirt. She shook her hands and rolled her head around.

meanwhile

Inuyasha could over hear Kagome tossing and turning and restless groaning all night, he couldnt get any sleep knowing that she couldnt get any sleep. He then heard her door open and clothes and he glanced out to see her heading out of the village.

"What are you up to?" He mumbled as he soon followed

Final Fantasy X track was playing song was " Servants of the mountain" and "This is your story"

Inu could hear the village like music coming and it sounded so peacful and beautiful, so tranquill yet there was a bit of warning in the song as if a preperation for battle

He hid in tree nearby as he saw Kagome spread her arms out and twirled. She seperated her fingers and closed her eyes as blue starry streaks flowed from her fingers, like levitating water and flowed behind them. Kagomes hands were glowing a light blue near white as she danced, her hair flowing behind her and her tan skin lit lightly by the stars and the moon. She closed her hand and raised them in the air as she twirled. She stopped twirling and faced the creek then let her arms down infront of her and opened her hands. The blue streaks flowed beautifully into the water and had the water soon shot up in the air then came back down. Inu examined the water as it glowed white.

She had purified the water completely! It was like the mountain and rivers at mt. Hakure, the creek was glowing white and was also clear to where you could see the smallest pebble at the bottom of the water.

Kagome sighed as she walked towards the water and held the Shikon Jewel in her hands, Inuhad given it back to her.

_'Is she going to try and purify it on her own!' _He thought to himself.

Kagome clung onto the jewel as she stepped into the water. But her feet stepped upo than rather in the water. The water all the sudden rose and had wrapped its waves around her body. Flowing around her

"Kagome!" He gasped

He jumped off the tree and ran towards the creek but there was barrier blocking him from getting any closer

"Kagome!" He called

Kagome giggled as the jewel glowed along witht he water surrounding her, slightly caressing her body.

"Kagome!" She heard him called

Kagomes eyes snapped open and the water fell back in its place, the jewel in her hands and its normal color, nothing looked out of the ordinary except Kagome was now in knee deep water staring at Inu.

He sared at her fora briefe moment then grabbed her bridal style and carried her outof the water.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here!" she snapped as she rushed to her cd player and cut it off.

" Well,I heard you leave and I didnt want you to run off, what were you doing here anyways?" He asked

Kagome rolled her eyes "Over the years I have been here I have learned to meditate in prayer and during that time I guess I spoke with the ones of heaven and I think even Midoriko, anywys they taught me all this..." She muttered

"What was that thing with the stuff out of your fingers and the water?"

"Since I hold the jewel I also hold Midorikos soul, That was her purified blood slipping through my fingers, I can use her blood to purify certain object like the water and can rejuvenate myself, my spirit... Naraku still has some of my spirit, so I cant do what I would be able to, to my full potential, Midoriko found a way to temporarily help me. I guess when I am in deep meditation or prayer, she takes over my body, only in that state and with the jewel." she explained

"The purified water was rejuvenating you body?" he asked

"mmmhmm" she nodded

" Oh sorry, go on and do it again then"

"Its not that easy" She scoffed "It takes a truck load of energy, but in return I get much more energy" She explained

"ah, gotta spend money to make money"

"exactly"

Kagome walked off but Inu quickly caught her wrist.

"Lets sit here for a while" He mumbled

She looked over towards him and shook her head then laughed " no"

"what? Why?" He asked

"Dont treat me like you want to be around me Inu, Kikyos around go get her"

"No Kagome I want to spend time with you" He replied

" stop! I hate that about you! I hate it!" She snapped

"What?" He replied confused

" As much as I hate you I always come back to you! No matter what you do I always come back and fall all over again!" She snapped

" Kagome I dont-"

"understand!" Kagome placed her cd player down " Fine then maybe this will help you understand better" She muttered as she pressed a few buttons.

" I dedicate this song to you Inuyasha because this is how I feel about you and I... This is something that I think about and what I wish I could say to you but he just puts it so much better" She pressed another button

_"I know I've been mistaken_

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

_I've got some imperfections_

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face"_

_"But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting"_

_"I hope you're not intending_

_To be so condescending it's as much as i can take_

_and you're so independent_

_you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break!"_

_"But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting"_

_"I've made a commitment_

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

_I needed fulfillment_

_I found what I need in you"_

_"Why can't you just forgive me_

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting"_

_"But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting"_

The song ended and Inu had listened carefully. During that time Kagome had found it the perfect time to walk off. She had headed back into camp as Inu just sat and thought about what Kagome had just thrown in his face.

It wasnt till around 8 in the morning where they were all just getting up that Inu had bursted intot he girls room holding the tattered cd player in his hands.

"Kagome!" He called with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

Everyone looked up in shock and were scared nearly shit less including Kagome herself.

"This is what I think of the relationship between you and I So HA!"

_'He stayed out there looking for a song to prove me wrong?'_ Kagome thought to himself

_'Awww how sweet!'_

_'What an idiot!' _ snapped her other side

He placed the cd player before her and pressed the button.

_  
I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

Everyones jaw dropped as Inu scratched his head _'Thats not how the song started'_ he thought to himself._  
_

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals  
_

Miroku, Kouga, Sessho and whoever else was in the other room had come in and was at the door since they heard Inu barge in like a mad man scream for Kagome then blast the music through the travel sized speakers.

They too had their mouths agape and were in shock.

_  
So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'  


Inuyasha sat there _' I dont remember that being in there!'_

_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals_

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'  


Inu snapped_''That definately wasnt in there!'_

"INUYASHA! "

He looked up at her

"SIT BOY!"

_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals_

_"_SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!"

"I kinda like the song" Mirokus voice was heard inthe background

"shut up Miroku!" snapped Sango__

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

_  
_"I like it too" Kagura mumbled

"Kagura!" Sango gasped in whisper

"oh c'mon Sango, you gotta admitt its a good song!" snapped Kagura.

later on that day

Inuyasha was rubbing his head as Sessho and Kouga laughed and pointed their fingers at him while walking behind him and Miroku trying so very hard not to burst out on laughter as well.

Kagome, Kagura, and Sango walked infront of them.

Kohaku and Shippo trailing behind everyone as they tried to sword fight and walk behind them at the same time.

Kikyo stood beside Kagura but stayed silent the entire time.

somewhere along the way Inu and Kagome had gotten in an arguement, unknowing how it started

"Ok Kagome yea I dont always keep you waiting for me! I wait for you all the time when your at school!" snapped Inu

"Holy crap thats not the point Inuyasha! Dont you understand what the song meant!"

"No! and franklyI dont give a flying fuck! If you want to tell me something I want to hear it from your lips not some guy!" snapped Inu

" You never listen to me! I thought maybe a catchy tune and something odd and new might catch your attention because I know I dont!"

" Fine whatever Kagome but it was one song! "

"Oh is that it? do you want to hear more! because I have more songs that remind me of you in there!" she snapped

" Well so do I!" snapped Inuyasha

"If theyr like the one this morning and if you truly feel that way about me like the one this morning I dont think we would be having this fight!" snapped Kagome

"Damn Straight" muttered Miroku

"I dont even think they would be fighting" Sango mumbled

"yea... they would..." Miroku and Kagura both snickered and snorted under their breath

" under the sheets Ha!" Kagura snapped

"God shes spending too much time with Miroku" Sesshomaru muttered as he watched Miroku and Kagura high five.

Sango sighed "Sesshomaru if she starts groping you thats when you gotta worry" she muttered

Sesshomaru looked away towards the fighting two hiding a wicked perverted smirk that no one noticed.

Kikyo sighed as she watched the group.

_'Im surrounded by morons'_ She glanced over towards Miroku, Kagura, Sesshomaru and Kouga who were all at the moment being perverted _'Mostly hornballs' _She grumbled.

"Kagome thats what I've been trying to tell you!" snapped Inu

"Tell me what!" Kagome snapped

No one could really hear them only them two since The perverts were in their own group. Kohaku and Shippo were fighting eachother for practice and fun. Kirara was taking a cat nap knowing that this was going to be a while and Kikyo was too busy watching the perverts and muttering with Sango at how this was wasting time.

"That I-"

Kikyo and Sango had agreed to get the gang moving once again by their following outburst

"Naraku!" Sango snapped as Kikyo and her ran off towards the woods infront of the gang.

"What Naraku where!"

"Naraku?

"Naraku where?"

Everyone looked like meercats popping their heads out of the ground.

"I dont smell him!" snapped Inuyasha

"neither do I" muttered Sesshomaru

Kouga smelled the air as well but grimaced He looked to the person closest to him, who so happened to be Sesshomaru who had his shoulders to his ears and was smiling wickedly. Sessho slowly turned his head towards Kouga and chuckled wickedly. He looked like he had no neck and his shoulders were going up and down from his chuckling.

" Your disgusting!" snapped Kouga

Sesshomaru snapped back to normal before anyone could notice what was going on between them.

"What are you talking about?" He looked at him in with a well refined look and his nose in the air.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air with one nostril overexageratedly widening.

" Kouga did you just exert gas out of your anus?" Sesshomaru grimaced

"No you did it!" snapped Kouga

" You disgusting morsal, have the decency to atleast walk away before you do something disgusting like that" Sesshomaru snarled

Everyone stared at Kouga "Your disgusting!" snapped Kagura

" ewwwww Kouga farted!" Shippo held his nose as now everyone was getting a wiff of it.

meanwhile

"What the hell is taking them so long!" snapped Sango

"ugh" Kikyo sighed "Scream" she picked up dirt.

"huh why?"

"just do it" Kikyo threw a whole ball of dirt at her.

"HEY!"she snapped

"Scream!" Kikyo snapped back

Kikyo smothered dirt over herself as well.

Sango finally registered what Kikyo was doing "ooh you sly fox" She smiled

"NARAKU!" snapped Kikyo loudly as she dropped her things of arrows and rammed herself into another tree.

Sango screamed and had her boomerang hit a tree. She went to the tree held her boomerang and slumped against the trunk.

meanwhile in a distant area

Naraku was watching them through the mirror.

'what the hell are they doing!" he snapped crazily

"Did I accidently send out one of my puppets again?" He looked around

Kanna sighed and rolled her eyes. She watched him leave then watched the girls kick their own asses with amusement.

Meanwhile in the background "Ha Ive managed to drive them crazy!" Naraku yelled in the background

Kanna scoffed and rolled her eyes again as she watched.

back with the group

Kagome and Inuyasha were the first there and the others right behind them.

"Are you guys alright!" Kagome snapped in worry as she rushed to Sangos side.

Inu rushed to Kikyos side.

"What the hell happened?" snapped Inu

"Naraku has found a way to hide is scent temporarily" Sango lied and shrugged towards Kikyo.

"Shes right" Kikyo agreed. "He was watching us, obviously planning something but since we caught him he ran off" Kikyo mumbled

As the gang registered what had just happened or what supposedly happened. Miroku fiddled with the Cd player.

"Sango! look I found a song for you!" Miroku called

Everyone turned their attention to him and he repeated the process that he saw Inu do putting it on the speakers

He smiled and she cautiously tured around and faced the speakers to hear the song

_"It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)-_

Kagome cut the song off, "Miroku you gotta dance to it!" she snapped excitedly

"What!" He snapped

"c'mon, Sango stand here!" Kagome pushed sango to a certain area

"Now Miroku do this" kagome bent her knees while she slowly made dance moves towards Sango.

Miroku did the same and then they both winded their hips Kaguras a little more sexy and Mirokus was more like his pelvic area towards Sango

"Good Miroku now do it to the beat!" Kagome pushed him back as she played it.

_"It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)_

_Yelling and throwing things_

_I just wanna eat you up_

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start staring_

_Knowing that it makes you madder_

_I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

Miroku did as told and was moving easily to the rythem as he came closer to the blushing wide eyed Sango. Kagome didnt seem to care that everyone around Miorku and Kagome were giving them strange looks, she loved to dance and she could see that Miroku was loving it too. Hewas either a natural or he spent too many hours dancing with the Japanese dancers he usually went to when they first met.

_Hook_

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

Sango blushed as she listened to the song and looked to Kagome who had grabbed the person closest to her.

"Do this" Kagome worded silently as swayed her hips along now grinding lightly against the person behind her.

Inuyasha and Kouga were redder than... well I cant think of anything really really red so I'll just say both their heads looked like they were at the vergeof exploding. Kouga was from heated embarassment having Kagomes ass lightly grind against his hardening groin and Inuasha from watching Kagome grind with Kouga without a care in the world as she watched Sango and Miroku do the same thing.

_Chorus_

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

_And you know ain't nothing better_

_Then when we get_

_Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_

_Then we forget what we were mad about_

Sango and Miroku were lost in their own world filled with flying hearts roses and silk sheets and particularly a naked Sango prancing around playing tag with Miroku.

Kagura had watched with great interest and turned to Sesshomaru sneaking a sly devilish smirk

"No" He muttered

Kaguras head immediately turned towards Inuyasha who was too busy watchin Kagome and Kouga. Kagura swayed her hips dramatically in Sesshomarus directions as she walked towards Inu.

Sessho quickly grabbed her and she tugged him over with the others adapting to the sexual dance move.

_Hook_

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is_

_Chorus 2x_

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_When you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_When we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad_

Kagome had already stopped with Kouga to watch the cute couples dance, she stopped a little after Kagura and Sessho entered. The song was ending and she could see Sango and Miroku looking into eachothers eyes. Kagome sighed as she leaned against a tree and watched Sango and Miroku get extremely close. Theyr heads inching closer and closer until theyr lips finally met and were engulfing eachothers into a heated passionate kiss.

Kagome turned her attention towards Kagura and Sesshomaru, Kagura was whispering into Sesshomarus ears and feeling his chest up and down. Sesshomaru was one to contain his emotions and keep a blank face but she could see there in his eyes was a mischevious glint filled with anticipation.

_'Gotta find a hotel tonight' _Kagome thought to herself

Kikyo stood a distance away from them and slapped her hand to her face and slid it down dragging some of her skin with it having her make a strange face that looked like baggy eyes and a overdramatic sad mouth.

"Im with a bunch of hornballs!" She snapped to herself

After a little while of everyone getting back inot order. They all walked off for another few hours until they all decided to camp for the night.

Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing again. Kouga realized they were nearby his old home where many of his secondary clan lived in now. So he decided to pay them a visit. Sango and Miroku had ran off somewhere. Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara decided to go fishing for food for the night which they ended up meeting with Jaken and Rin ( Jakens been babysitting Rin while Sesshos been away) and helped the two boys.

Kagura and Sesshomaru were fighting with eachother rather roughly. Kagura laughing wickedly and Sesshomaru clawed her arm.

"You like that dont you, you like it when I hurt you" He smiled wickedly at her as he dashed right for her in the opening.

She jumped in the air and casted her dance of dragons and blades and whatever else her fan could do at him. Allit did was rip his shirt that was somehow magically able to patch itself back up. But for that moment his white shirt underneath was showing. She casted her fan powers at him agian ripping the white shirt purposely somehow he dodges the rest only being cut in his chest and arms like they were cat scratches.

"much better"

"If I didnt know any better Kagura I'd say you were stripping me"

"What gave you that idea" She smiled as then tackled him.

"Oh so you want to be hurt physically no powers aye?" He smirked evilly

She chuckled menacingly " Try your hardest."

"I like the challenge" He smirked

Kagome and Kikyo had taken the time to notice the two fighting only a bout 30 feet away.

"They really love to fight" muttered Kikyo

"It turns them on" Kagome muttered as she packed up some things in her hands.

"gah!" Kikyo looked over to Kagome with a crazed expression "How do you know that!" she snapped

" Woah Kikyo I didnt think you could do that" Kagome mumbled thoughtfully

"What?"

"Make a face"

Kikyos expression faultered and she became serious again

"Where are you going?"

" To blow off some steam." Kagome muttered "By the way, Kagura told me and Sango in the springs last night"

"There was a springs nearby"

" Yeah It was to the left of where you and Inuyasha were having you alone time" Kagome smiled towards Kikyonot really caring that Kikyo knew that Kagome knew and so she walked off.

Kikyo watched as Kagome walked off and sighed while shaking her head.

"I'll talk to her later" she noted to herself

meanwhile

Kagome saw a waterfall that looked awfully familiar, that lead to a crystal clear lake and there were coves behind the waterfall and a few caves nearby it as well.

She heard people laughing and cheering and even heard a strange drum like rythem from a far. Being the nosy person that we all know she is she just had to see what that strange yet rythmical beat was coming from.

She came clser towards one of the open coves in the waterfall to see a whole pack of wolf demons dancing and laughing and cheering.

Sake was clear in the air and since the sun was setting fires were already lit to lite up the cove and the land around it. It was very festive, and beautiful.

Kouga cought her eye and she headed towards him.

" Is this your new pack?" She called aloud towards him.

"Yea, this is the reinforcement just incase my pack at my new home get into any danger." He called back as they both watched the wolf demons dance around and laugh.

Kouga offered Kagome his hand and she took it with no hesitation. They danced and she tried to dance the strange dance that wolves were dancing to. It seemed like something of an old tradition and something youd see indians or any other type of tribe dance too. So spiritual and uplifting and fun.

The tribal dance soon ended as Kagome just finished dancing with some of the females and males and Kouga.

"Your tribal music is great!"

"But your is better!" He called " Kagome show my clan your music!" he added

Everyone agreed to it and Kagome set down her CD player and blasted the speakers

"Ok who wants to listen to what?" she asked

"what do you mean?" asked one of the female wolves

" Well I have happy music, sad music, music that makes you mad, music that makes you want to fight..."

"Oh the fighting one!" Said one in the back

"Yeah!" A few others went along

Then the rest

"Alright"

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort,  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_

Kagome banged her head to the beat and began to jump around like a maniac. She laughed looking at the reactions she has seen from the others." This is rock! Many do this!" She smiled

Some of them took her word for it and began to jump around whidly swinging their heads around and bagning their head to the beat

_  
This is my last resort_

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort,  
Suffocation no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die pleading  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight,  
Chances are that I might  
Mudilation outa sight  
and I'm contimplating suicide

Many were getting into it now if not all and some where punching eachother or roaring at eachother while others jumped to different areas,even more bouncing off the walls and kicking. It looked like A bunch of rockers stepped into native tribal cothing and where acting like crazed animals. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

__

CHORUS:  
'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

Kouga laughed as he watched Kagome dance around crazily with a abunch of the female wolf demons.Behind him Miroku and Sango approached. "Whats going on here!" Sango yelled towards Kouga

"Its called Rock!" Kouga called back to her__

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do i begin  
It all started when i lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
finding nothing but QUESTIONS AND DEVILS

CHORUS

I can't go on living this way  
Repeat First Verse

CHORUS

Somewhere in the mist of it Kagura and Sesshomaru found their ways into this crazed festival and were fighting other wolves and jumping around wildly. Kagome even found Kikyo laughing her ass off as she swayed her head around.

Kagome was beyond shock but embraced the fun and danced around.

The next song came on and Kagome couldnt hold herself back.

_This is...this is...this is... hot _

_You like this _

_You are now witnessing _

_The flyest shit in the world _

_I can't think of nothing else to say _

_Christina milian _

_cool and dre _

_Christina Milian _

_I got the urge to scream out _

_Pull out the bird, it's me now _

_And I don't know about you _

_I'm got it popping like im suppose to do _

_Don't want the rich girls scream out _

_Sweat out the perm pull the weed out _

_And tell the world this time and that we going to love you and hurry scream out loud _

_Say III.. _

She sang along mouthing it as she popped her ass and did extravegant dance moves. She flicked people off who were facing her as she went along with the song and vibrated her ass on the I part.

_Chorus _

_I'm going to make it happen _

_I'm going to make you wait _

_If you're parent's don't approve _

_If you feel the same way _

_Say I...I _

_I'm going to keep it gangster _

_I'm going to make it hot _

_If you feeling like I do, then people throw your hands up _

_Say I...I _

_During the Chorus Kagome drapped purposely to the floor while winding her hips as she did a snake like movement back while making what seemed like a forcefull push outwith her arms and then bopping her chest up and down along with her bottom. She then swayed her hips repeatedly wth the I repeats once agian._

_You want to dance then get down _

_You tryna chill then sit down _

_Do what you wanna to do _

_don't let let nobody tell you what you re suppose to do _

_You want to go...you grinding _

_Tryna get me in bed _

_Tryna do the timing _

_I know you feel this rough _

_hey _

_And let me see your hands up _

_Sango joined in doing some great natural dance moves as well, like winding and swaying your hips, vibrating,making an arabian dance like snake movement trying to match hers with Kagomes._

_I'm going to make it happen _

_I'm going to make you wait _

_If you're parent's don't approve _

_If you feel the same way _

_Say I...I _

_Ya heard the lady _

_Say I if you feel it _

_Yeah _

_Miroku joined behind Kagome and infront of Sango making a Miroku Sandwhich._

_I'm going to keep it gangster _

_I'm going to make it hot _

_(Young Jeezy Yeah you already know me Snowman) _

_If you feel like I do, then people throw your hands up _

_Say I...I _

Kikyo joined in and everyone began to make a grinding chain. It was halarious at hopw they all tried with the leader being the very talented Kagome.

_Young Jeezy _

_My nephew getting known and starting to talk _

_Now my mom's gotta sit and she can't walk _

_No high school diploma But I know math _

_Ain't write one song and she still want half _

_Dad beat dad is what the media say _

_Best father in the world is what my son's saying _

_Won't stop til you roll, that's what his mom's going to say _

_But hey _

_That's the type of game you play _

_The media talk so bad about me _

_The streets doing so bad without me _

_Can't band the snowman _

_This is thug motivation is just part of the program _

_The first day of class and all you gotta do is stay class to pass _

_Don't mind me I'm just thinking out loud _

_Pert Got my head in the cloud _

_Getting to it, let's just face it _

_We can do it if we try _

_We can make it if we try, make it if we try (say I) _

_Ain't nothing to it _

_Let's just take it _

_We can make it if we try _

_Say I _

They all laughed as they soon went as low as possible in the chain some with weak knees and ankles falling to the floor, others helping them out and the rest bursting into laughing fits watching the others falls to the floor.

Kikyo being one to fall to the floor, Kouga helping her and the others laughing.

It wasnt really a sign of making funit was more like haha that was funny cool for tryin though

_Let's just do it _

_We can make it _

_I know we'll make it if we try _

_Say I... _

_Whoaaa... _

_I'm going to make it happen _

_I'm going to make you wait _

_If you're parent's don't approve _

_If you feel the same way _

_Say I...I _

_I'm going to keep it gangster _

_I'm going to make it hot _

_If you feeling like I do, then people throw your hands up _

_Say I...I _

_Getting to it, let's just face it _

_We can do it if we try _

_Ain't nothing to it _

_Let's just take it _

_We can make it if we try _

_I'm going to make it happen _

_I'm going to make you wait _

_If you're parent's don't approve _

_If you feel the same way _

_Say I...I _

_I'm going to keep it gangster _

_I'm going to make it hot _

_If you feel like I do, then people throw your hands up _

_Say I...I _

Everyone had an obovious blast as more music played through the night.

" Turning me On" By Nina Skyy ( One of my personal faves ) That Kagome had to sit out because she could only dance with one person on that song. She only wanted that one person for that song.

"Do It To It" By Cherish which Kagome lead everyone on how to dance to it, everyone of course has their own way.

Some My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, Glory, Metallica, Nirvana, Ciara, Missy Elliot, Yellow Card, Nelly, Fall Out boy, Daf Punk, and whatever else you could think of or possibly could imagine them hearing.

Hours had gone by, Inuyasha had fed the young ones and was now off looking for the rest of the gang. Within those passing hours he had found them all dancing, Kikyo was getting trached by someype of alcohol too strong to be sake. Kagome was dancing and laughing, Sango and Miroku were giving eachother Toungebathes and Kagura and Seeshomaru kicked out a wolf demon couple out of a private cove and left all the banging, thuds, yells, slamming, and screaming to your imagination onto what they were doing in there.

Kouga promised to safely return her music player to her as she left the party early. She met Inu on the way there as he leaned against a tree as if expecting her to come his way, and this is where we pick up from.

Kagome walked her waythrough th forest to see him leaning there his arms crossed over his chest and his head lowered his bangs shadowing his handsome facial features.

" Had fun?"He looked up casting a strangely sexy yet stern gaze towards her as if ready to interigate her.

Thats when Kagome realized she was in the woods with Inu alone knowing that the others werent going to be back for who knows how many more hours and the younger ones were sleeping soundly in camp that wasnt that far away yet wasnt audiable to their ears of what could happen between Inu and herself and from the look in his cloudy eyes and husky look Kagome wasnt ready for this realization alone.


	8. my heart wavers

Ch8 My love Wavers

a/n: This is a really uh... wierd and messed up chapter and I expect reviews hey even some bad reviews from what im about to pur in this sucker! PWEASE!

Sorry for the long Update! Im in Soccer, Volleyball,School, College, Dancing competitions, Yearbook, Student Council Prez, Workin at Sears, and trying to hang with my buds everyonce and a while.

Excuse the Typos and I hope you enjoy the new chappie

Kagome walked her waythrough th forest to see him leaning there his arms crossed over his chest and his head lowered his bangs shadowing his handsome facial features.

" Had fun?"He looked up casting a strangely sexy yet stern gaze towards her as if ready to interigate her.

Thats when Kagome realized she was in the woods with Inu alone knowing that the others werent going to be back for who knows how many more hours and the younger ones were sleeping soundly in camp that wasnt that far away yet wasnt audiable to their ears of what could happen between Inu and herself and from the look in his cloudy eyes and husky look Kagome wasnt ready for this realization alone.

"What are you talking about?"Kagome asked as she ebbed away slightly not enjoying his ongoing stare.

" Im not stupid nor def Kagome, I can hear that music a mile away and I know what you were doing." he muttered

"Inuyasha you do not even know what its called let alone what I was doing." She spat back

In an instant Inu appeared infront of her only a few inchest away.

"Its called dancing...you were grinding against Kouga and as a matter of fact I do know how to dance..."He paused and had a smirk.

"better than you."

Her mouth dropped and her reactions switched to glaring daggers at him.

" You know dancing wasnt just a modern invention like the teleevision." Inuyasha replied

Kagome snarled "you talk the talk but can you walk the walk?" She snapped

Inu pulled out a boombox bigger than Kagomes and silver with boy stickers all over it. It was obviously Sotas.

"Where did you get that?"

"decided to pay your brother a visit and I stole some cds from the living room." He put a cd in the player.

It was a salsa, tango and marangue cd.

The spanish guitar began to play as the bongos slowly joined in.

In an instant Kagome felt his arms wrap around her waist, he moved so swiftly as he wirled her around.

She was honestly swept away by his moves but had to keep her cool. Knowing him wanting to take the lead she decided to change the steps.

She leaned back as he finished twirling her and he leaned foward with her his nose so close to her collarbone and his lips to her chest.

They regained their posture as they cross stepped eachothers footing. Kagome now having him follow her lead as she went under his arm and twirled to his other side.

He smirked as he saw what she was trying to do then let go of her hand catching her off gaurd making her fall back but he swiftly caught her by her mid back making it look like a dip then slid his leg back to his other as she did the same.

Kagome and him did the steps perfectly as now the bongos became louder and the trumpets came in where it was supposed to become more lively. She slid to one side swishing her hips from side to side as well with his hands on her hips. He grinding against her as he then lifted her up in a spin as she landed behind him twirling and cross stepping her footing quickly and beautifully.

Kagome had completely forgotten about her competition with him and was smiling up at him loving the dance. Her body mixing with his in her favorite music. His hips moving with her seductive moves made him want her even more as she let him grind slightly against her in parts of the dance. Inu smirked, full of confidence and sureness of his moves.

The song was about to end and thats when Kagome snapped out of her heavenly daze and blinked. She panted not realizing how close she really was, nearly to kissing him. She pushed herself away and stepped back taking a breather.

Inu looked over at her.

"Kagome... I"

"I have a boyfriend" She interrupted him.

"What?"He rose a brow.

She looked up at him eyes full of love and passion " His name is Neko, he is the most" She exhaled "Amazing guy I have even been with, sure he doesnt have a sword, he doesnt fight demons and he doesnt have any extra powers like you but... he shows me he loves me and he tells me it too." She sighed and looked down biting the inside of her corner of her lip. "He treats me right, he says what I would have loved to have heard from you,and the best thing is, is that Im his number 1 girl!" She smiled with now teary eyes.

"Im not second best, Im first...I hold his heart, Im his girl and his alone, Im the only girl he wants out of all the others hes had or seen...That makes me feel..." She shook her head.

"Why am I saying this to you?"She looked away. " I shouldn't be saying any of this... you have Kikyo any ways" She muttered as she began to walk off

"Kagome." he called

She slightly turned. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You tell me because you trust me..." He laid his chin on her head.

She let tears fall thinking of Neko since he did the same thing whenever he was tired.

She turned around and hugged him.

" I miss him! So much!" She cried

He wrapped his arms around her silently wishing it was himself that she missed so dearly.

What had this Neko guy done to make her fall so deeply in love with him?

"Youve lasted what 18 years without him, cant you last a few more days?"

"Thats because I never experienced something like this... like what you and Kikyo had..."She sobbed

"Before I didnt have much of a reason to go back home other than school and family... but now..."She kept on sobbing.

" Im driven, Im driven to finish all this just to see him again. I dont want to lose him" She cried " Ive never felt so sure about someone and Ive never felt so much love in such a long time from a guy... he wants me, he says he needs me around, he says he misses me when hes with others and not me." She let Inu carry her and soothen her with combing her hair with his claws.

"You miss him a lot dont you." He muttered

" I now fully understand why you still love Kikyo... your constantly reminded by your past love and memories with her and... you are just happy just to be around her to feel that past feeling you had with her...that sure feeling that you never have to worry about having that person let go of you and throw you aside because to them you mean so much...and to you they mean the world..." She mumbled "And that's why Im sorry that I came between you and her..."

He didnt know exactly what she meant about that feeling, he didnt feel that way about Kikyo and himself. He was never so sure.

"What do you feel when your around him?"He asked

She sighed and smiled and stared at the heavens. "When I see him or hear him, my heart either stops or begins to beat even faster.I recieve goosebumps just from his whispers in my ear. When Im not with him I think about him, I feel as if a part of me leaves with him every time he leaves. Im content and happy to be with him and it seems like time flies when Im with him even if its been six hours. I can sit and just watch movies with him or just lay down next to him and talk as we fall asleep just assured that he is there brings me happiness. I cant explain all the joy, and attentiveness and love he brings me...Its so unexplainable and amazing." She tried to explain.

"The problem is when Im with you I try to forget everything we have done but it is so hard... I remember and then my heart wavers." She giggled softly"Im sorry for this awkward explanation but its true, I still love you... so very much but now I found someone that could return love to me back and I think I might be falling in love with someone else too..." She mumbled

"Do... do you think its possible to be in love with two people at the same time?" She looked up at him with a questioning brow

He sighed " Im not sure... I don't really know." He replied trying to think of it.

_'I did love Kikyo at one time... and then I loved Kagome... but then there was when I starting to love Kagome and getting over Kikyo when my heart wavered... I honestly cant remember...' _he thought to himself.

He held her close as she smiled up at him with tears slowly slipping down her flushed cheeks.

"just wait a few more days." He mumbled "A few more days then Ill let you go home."

Kagome searched his eyes to make sure he was serious then her smile grew wider.

"Oh Inuyasha Thank YOU!" She squeeled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried.

Meanwhile

Kikyo leaned against a nearby tree while petting one of her soul snatchers that hid along with her.

She sighed as she watched Kagome squeal and hug Inu tightly while thanking him.

Kikyo sighed.

_' Why must he make her happy? I was going to comfort her...'_She leaned up against the tree and let the snake like creatures slither pass her hand then around her repeating the process. _'Kagome my answer to your question is yes, you can be in love with two people at the same time...because I fell for you' _She gazed upon Kagome and then at Inuyasha. _'Everytime you save me, which is way more than Inuyasha, my heart wavers.' _She snapped out of her thoughts as Kagura and Sesshomaru were coming from behind her from the party.

"Yo Kikyo! Want some Sakeeeeheeheehee!" Kagura laughed and fell to the floor nearly tipping the sake gorge over.

Kikyo eyed her with a bored emotionless look and then shook her head.

"Awww c'mon Kikyo live a little." Sesshomaru smirked as he drank up some of his own gorge.

This is coming from the demon that a lot like Kikyo showed no emotion and definately never let himself let loose. He is like what Kikyo would be if she were male and vice versa.

Sesshomaru offered it to her causing her to raise a qestioning brow in what exactly what was he doing.

She heard a chuckle from afar and a giggle to see Inuyasha and Kagome too caught up to see what was going on a ways behind them and then gave in and took his gorge.

She took a swig at it and gulped down then pulled the gorge away licking her lips and savoring the taste on her tongue.

Sesshomaru glanced at her with a smalled grin plastered on his haughty face.

" thats a good girl." He said as he urged her to go on ahead and drink some more.

She glanced back down at the gorge then back up at the laughing Kagura and Smirking Sesshomaru.

an hour later

"WEEEEE!" Was all you could hear circling around the camp as Sesshomaru, Kagura, Miroku, and Sango laughed as they all drunkenly watched Kikyo run around the camp her voice audible one second then unable to be heard a second later then once again in hearing range but what was even more halarious was how free she felt running around with her clay figure being revealed for the whole world to see.

Thats right she was streaking, the infamous Kikyo that all of us have grown to know as the expressionless, stick up the ass, dead priestess was running around butt naked laughing wildly like the mad dead woman she was.

Of course it crossed their mind how could a dead woman get drunk but they didnt ponder too much on it, besides it was Kikyo they didnt know why she was able to do half the stuff she had already done.

Kirara watched with wide eyes as she saw Kikyos naked bosy pass by a few times as she gaurded the tent that they stuffed poor shippo in as everyone else laugh horrendously and let loose as well.

Kagome and Inu had gone for a walk and were now returning to camp to see Miroku and Sango ontop of eachother making out. Sesshomaru, Kagura and Kouga all laughing holding their sides or falling off the log they were sitting upon. They were all obviously drunk and if it wasnt their actions then the now empty sake gorges surrounding them was evidence enough.

As they approached camp they had to jump back as a flash of pale white and black zoomed passed them.

Inuyasha could have sworn he saw boobs just fly by and Kagome was almost positive that she heard a squeal and giggling while whatever that thing was zoomed passed them.

"What the hell was that!" Snapped Inu

Kagome looked in the direction that the strange object went to and looked ahead to see it running on the other side of the camp and approaching them again.

Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better look. As soon as she got a good examination her eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates and Inu was right beside already ahead of her with the dinner plated eyes and the six foot long jaw that hit the floor.

" KIKYO!" They both snapped in shock.

The object stopped in its tracks to be recognized as Kikyo. She smiled when she spotted Kagome and strutted towards her.

"ka-go-me." She giggled and said so sweetly as she approached her.

Inuyashas face immediately turned into confusion as his brows furrowed and he glance over Kagome immediately.

Kagome glanced at him through the corner of her eyes as she then turned her attention back at Kikyo.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she then was only a foot away from Kagome.

Kikyos arms then flung wide revealing Kikyo in all her naked glory to Inu and Kagome as she then wrapped her arms around Kagome shoulders and nuzzled her head onto Kagomes chest.

Inu and his companion were both speechless as Kikyo cuddled and nuzzled herself deeper into Kagomes chest as if they were pillows.

The laughing gang at the log watched with great interest. Even Miroku and Sango had to put their make out session at pause as they watched what Kikyo was doing.

Kikyo looked deeply into Kagomes eyes.

"Kagome...if you truly are my reincarnation then I must admit vanity right now... for Im in love with myself." She whispered the last part near Kagomes ear then did the unexpected.

Their lips met and Kagomes eyes widened as Kikyos shut. Kikyo began to caress her back as Kagome let go making her arms fly everywhere as her scream was muffled in the kiss.

Everyone had fallen over in shock as Kagome then pushed herself away.

Inu got in between them.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" They both snapped at the dead miko in front of them

She only giggled and raised her shoulders up and down like a little child as she twirled.

"Hey Kagome." She leaned over Inus shoulder "Your a much better kisser than Inu." She whispered loudly.

Kagome had to run off to vommit.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome to take her to the lake, no one knew wether it was to drown her or to get her sober.

Sesshomaru looked around at all of them in still silence.

"Well that was unexpected." He mumbled

"I saw it coming a mile away." Shippo mumbled as he sat on the log next to Sesshomaru

"Who's this?" Sesshomaru pointed at the kit.

" uhhhh... oh thats Kirara." Kouga waved off the child.

"Then whos that?" asked Kagura as she pointed to the two tailed cat demon.

"Shippo what are you doing out of the tent!" Snapped Miroku

"no thats Kag, I mean Kik, I mean... thats not... hey!" Sango glared at Miroku

"What?" He asked innocently

She laughed "You grabbed my butt" She laughed some more.

"Hehe I know." He laughed too.

"do it again" she giggled


End file.
